TAL VEZ ES AMOR
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Albert necesita una esposa para legalizarse como patriarca de los Andley. Candy necesita casar a su hermana para irse al convento. Pero Annie se enamora de Archie, el apoderado legal de su tío Albert y se fugan a París. Candy tiene que ir a dar la cara por su hermana con Sir William Albert Andley antes de irse al convento. ¿Cómo se arreglará este embrollo?
1. Chapter 1

Por Claudia Medina

Capítulo I

Iba colina arriba, amaba ver las extensiones de las tierras altas desde su colina; según su apreciación no había paisaje más hermoso en el mundo y donde se sintiera mejor. El aire le daba en la cara, su rubio cabello hasta el cuello volaba con el galopar del caballo, se sentía libre, a pesar de que tal vez, para entonces, legalmente sería un hombre casado. Esa maniobra no era de su total agrado, siempre creyó en el matrimonio por amor, era como le había dicho una que otra de sus miles de conquistas "un estúpido romántico". Pero la terquedad de la Tía Elroy y la de su mismo padre al estipularlo en el testamento, que hasta que no estuviera casado no ocuparía su lugar como patriarca oficial del clan Andley, lo obligaron a tomar esa descabellada decisión. Tal vez no se casaría por amor, pero si a su manera. Al fin de cuentas, dejaría en claro a su terca tía que no iba a permitir jamás que manipulara su vida. Más de tres chicas casi se las metió por los ojos, no eran feas, tampoco bonitas, solo unas chicas de sociedad que de seguro veían el matrimonio como una inversión más de sus propias familias, directo al 99% de posibilidad al fracaso "Si voy directo al suicidio… por lo menos que sea como yo quiera" se decía a sí mismo.

Tenían razón, todos, a sus 28 años sus compañeros de generación ya tenían hijos casi adolescentes, tenían sus propios negocios... Y él, solo había acumulado kilómetros en su experiencia de aventurero por el mundo, África, Asia, América del Sur sin olvidar Australia fueron testigos de sus expediciones apoyando a científicos en la búsqueda de nuevas especies de animales o estudio de los que ya existen, otras con fines antropológicos e históricos, sí, suena divertido y emocionante, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que ya era imposible seguir dejando a la tía Elroy todo el peso de su responsabilidad, por el bien de todos ya era apremiante que tomara las riendas del carruaje.

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, sus ojos azul celeste se perdieron en el horizonte, escondido en lo verde de la irregular planicie, vio a lo lejos el viejo castillo, cómplice de sus innumerables travesuras de la infancia, cuando nadie debía de saber si quiera de su existencia, de la soledad en su adolescencia y su eterno refugio después de cada expedición o de sus viajes a Chicago. Tal vez, ya no quería estar solo, ella era la ideal para eso…ella… su princesa sin rostro, sin cuerpo, solo unas letras sepia escritas en papel de mínima calidad, doblada en un sobre con olor a rosas y con estampillas de Chicago, sellados por el correo americano. Al parecer sencilla, dulce, maestra de música, que vive con su hermana en un departamento en uno de los barrios más sencillos pero decentes. Sobre todo de origen humilde, ambas fueron adoptadas por una pareja madura que fue perdiendo su fortuna para dejarlas solo con lo necesario para vivir dignamente; lo que pondría de seguro los pelos de punta a la tía Elroy. Soltó una sonrisa de complacencia y tomó del bolsillo de su pantalón la mitad del broche que quedó al enviarle el otro a su ya esposa. Lo apretó en su mano-Bien, empecemos esto princesa, espero que por lo menos alcancemos a despegar, ojalá algún día volemos como Atila-dijo al ver a su amiga el águila blanca que volaba a lo lejos-veamos que nos depara Annie Bitter.

El piano sonaba nada melodioso tras de la puerta, la voz suave y paciente de una chica indicaba que podría hacerlo mejor, entonces, de nuevo empieza la tortura a quien pasara cerca. Archie, se decidió a tocar la puerta fuertemente para ser escuchado, una voz le indicó que ya iba a ser atendido, una chica vestida de enfermera, delgada, no muy alta de cabello rubio rizado, de ojos esmeralda le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa- en un momento Jimmy termina la clase, si gusta pasar, usted es su tío verdad?- dijo para asegurarse al ver al desconocido ante su puerta, era un joven de casi su misma edad, 24 a lo sumo, elegantemente vestido y porte de lord inglés.

-No, en lo absoluto, permítame presentarme-dijo el hombre, pero el ruido del piano lo interrumpió, entonces la chica salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-MI nombre es Archibold Cronwall Andley, a sus pies madam. Como uno de los representantes legales de la familia Andley, vengo con una especial encomienda de parte de mi tío abuelo Sir William Andley…- Candy se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar dicha encomienda, solo veía a su interlocutor hablar lo más propiamente posible solo para decir que venía con una carta poder a casarse con Annie, solo logro tomar aire, ¿sería eso posible? ¿no sería una trampa? Ese hombre se veía sincero, vio todos lados y sin esperar a que el hombre castaño y de cabello lacio terminara de hablar entró de nuevo a casa, interrumpió la clase, solo se escuchó un estridente "¡¿qué?!

Archie vio salir al chico verdugo del pobre piano

-Dice mi mamá que la clase se la paga el próximo jueves..

-Si está bien, no te preocupes-contestó una nerviosa chica castaña de cabello lacio hasta la cintura, recogido en media cola y un fleco que le enmarcaba su dulce cara, las pestañas apenas dejaban ver que los ojos eran café claro, su nariz era pequeña y respingada que se movía cuando movía sus delgados labios, completamente erguida daba altura a su cuello y podía ser preciado un cuerpo espigado; Archie quedó mudo por primera vez no sabía que decir apenas pudo articular

-Archibold Cronwall Andley a sus pies mi lady.

Annie salió de su letargo al ver a ese hombre, jamás había visto un muchacho tan guapo y con tanta personalidad. Se sonrojó completamente, sabía que era bonita, pero el brillo de su hermana según ella, la opacaba, no estaba acostumbrada a ser halagada.

-¡mi lady, por Dios!, pase, por favor tenemos que aclarar esto- dijo con su tono suave pero firme.

-El té, ustedes toman té ¿verdad?- dijo Candy con una pícara sonrisa al entrar a la sala con una bandeja de plata y un fino juego de té.

-Bueno, si pero es algo temprano, apenas son las tres-contestó Archie con cierto compromiso,- pero está bien porque creo que estamos algo alterados con la noticia-añadió soltando una risilla nerviosa y viendo constantemente a Annie.

-Candice White Bitter, estamos esperando una explicación a todo esto.

Candy se sentó en el sillón favorito de su madre y bajó la cabeza, Annie y Archie la observaban. Archie vio a las dos hermanas, verdaderamente ambas eran muy bellas y como lamentaba que Annie fuera la escogida por su tío. Candy se mojó los labios y empezó su discurso.

-Mire señor Cronwall, yo prometí a mi madre en su lecho de muerte que no haría mi vida antes de que dejara bien casada a mi hermanita, alrededor de hace un año yo tomé la decisión de entrar al convento que pertenece la hna. María una de las mujeres que nos crió antes que nos adoptaran los Bitter; pero me pidieron que no dejara nada pendiente… así que estuve pensando la manera de ayudar a mi hermana y como un mensaje del cielo-dijo abriendo sus dos lagos verdes- vi ese anuncio en el periódico, bueno, la verdad contesté varios-dijo con su risilla nerviosa- anime a Annie pero solo me hizo caso unas cuantas cartas…

-disculpe, ¿usted en un convento? No lo entiendo…

-siempre he querido ayudar al prójimo…y siendo enfermera..

-no seas mentirosa, fue por culpa de Terry que se fue con Susana- dijo Annie molesta.

-miss annie veo que le desagrada la idea…

-claro que si, podré ser tímida pero no tonta, yo estoy bien así solo que no me he enamorado es todo… no …necesito que me consigas marido

-ha encontrado a alguien especial?...entonces se niega a firmar porque el juez y el otro representante llegan en veinte minutos

-perdóname Annie…no debí de hacer eso, decidí por ti, fui tan egoísta..- dijo Candy al abrazar a su hermana.

-creo que mi tío abuelo merece una explicación, disculpen pero jugaron con algo serio, si él se molesta, podría incluso meterlas a l cárcel.

-de verdad?- dijo Candy asustada-yo acepto toda la responsabilidad, yo iré personalmente a explicarle si es necesario, yo no actué de mala fe… en ningún momento quise …

-lo sé, pero esto es tan complicado… al menos que miss Annie…

Annie, se quedó pensativa y recordó aquella noche de tormenta…

_-Candy, vámonos, es ahora o nunca- dijo casi en susurro Terry, abrazando a Candy, sin importar que estuviera completamente empapado, le sacaba casi 40cm de diferencia y la cubría con su cuerpo, llorando le suplico que se fueran lejos, y se casaran para que la madre de Susana se diera por vencida y los dejara en paz._

_-Te amo, Terry te amo tanto…pero no puedo dejarla…_

_-ella se casará algún día… hará su vida..¿y tú?...vámonos si quieres después mandamos por ella a donde vayamos…_

_-es todo…no, Terry, no puedo…-fue entonces que ella cerró la puerta y se dejó derrumbar._

-Está bien sr. Cronwall, acepto, firmaré donde y cuando me indique, las Bitter, tenemos palabra.-dijo seria, viéndolo a los ojos.

La sonata de Franz Liszt se escuchaba en el salón de juegos del trasatlántico. Archie y Ann parecían siameses, se movían con una sincronía innata esa melodía sueño de amor los unía. Candy estaba anonada escuchándolos, al igual que George, que tal vez por su edad ya estaba viendo más allá que los jóvenes. Esas miradas que los intérpretes de tan romántica pieza se lanzaban hasta un ciego las veía, sentía justo al inicio del estómago esa sensación que le indicaba que algo importante iba a suceder en la que muy seguramente su cabeza estaba en peligro, de pronto volteo a ver a su joven acompañante y ella lo vio a los ojos con esa complicidad que trató de disimular con una blanca y media sonrisa.

-Vaya, que sorpresa son maravillosos-dijo Candy

-Y usted, Candy con que nos puede deleitar

-ay yo no..

-por favor Candy no peques de modesta… canta como un ángel- dijo Annie con orgullo- dejó la escuela de artes donde estaba becada para canto, por estudiar enfermería, anda no seas tímida hermana

-Háganos el honor, además nadie más en el barco nos conoce,-añadió George Johnson con su elegante acento inglés.

- No pasa de que nos tapemos los oídos- dijo Archie con familiaridad

Candy se paró junto al piano y pidió al hombre que la acompañara, entonces empezó la melodía de "The last rose of summer" que solo con las voces de Adelina Patti o de Elizabeth Wheels se habían escuchado con gracia y perfección. Su figura delgada, su carabello rizado y rubio le daban un aire etéreo, dulce como su nombre. Un hombre en un rincón del bar reconoció sin error aquella voz que desde el día que la escuchó se enamoró de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, pero quedó paralizado, asido a su copa como un naufrago a un madero, ni siquiera quiso buscarla con la mirada siguió en su posición original, disfrutando cada nota, cada desliz de esa voz, cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento feliz junto a ella, desde que se conocieron en los pasillos de la escuela de artes. El estudiaba actuación y ella canto aunque la descubrió tomando clases de dibujo por la ventana del salón trepada en la rama de un árbol, así fue como empezó a llamarla "tarzán pecoso". También la acompañó cuando su madre murió, eran una pareja de esas que se cree que son para siempre, pero el destino los traicionó, ahora él estaba casado con Susana Marlow, por decisión propia, a medias porque fue a rogarle que huyeran justo una noche antes de su boda, pero ella prefirió cumplir son la promesa que le hizo a su madre en su lecho de muerte. Suspiró fuertemente y abandonó el lugar para que el aire de la proa le diera en la cara.

-Oh por Dios, es usted encantadora, justo escuchamos a Elizabeth Wheels en New York, antes de ir a Chicago- dijo Archie al ponerse de pie aplaudiendo junto con los demás que no dejaban de hacerlo mientras Candy agradecía con la cabeza gentilmente. Se sentaron y Candy todavía tenía rubor en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que tenía una audiencia que no fueran su madre y su hermana o…Terry. Tuvo que abandonar la escuela antes de poder dar alguna practica ante público real, la medicina siempre estuvo en sus prioridades pero sus padres quisieron apoyarla con su don al igual que a Ann, ya que terminarían casadas y era algo al nivel de las señoritas decentes. No puedo ser medicina sino enfermería, lo que estudiara pero bueno amaba, ayudar a las personas, ahora lo haría más libremente, con el casamiento de Annie, podrá entrar al convento y practicar la enfermería a sus anchas.

Un hombre de mediana edad entró corriendo al salón pidiendo ayuda médica. Candy volteó a todos lados esperando que algún doctor se ofreciera

-Yo, solo soy enfermera, puedo ayudar en algo

-un ahogado, acaban de ayudarlo, pronto venga está inconsciente.

Salieron corriendo hacia donde tenían tendido al hombre. Annie y Candy solo se vieron asombradas, quien estaba totalmente empapado tirado en el suelo era Terry. Candy le tocó el cuello y logro sentir un poco de su pulso.

-Tranquilos no está muerto- suspiró hondamente y recordó que un doctor militar les enseñó cómo actuar, le sacó el agua del estomago y procedió a darle respiración artificial. Sus labios que tantas veces los sintió tibios ahora estaban fríos y sin sentido. Terry por fin pudo respirar por si solo y abrió los ojos y volvió a toser al ver a su salvadora. Pero no dijo nada

-Ya está bien- dijo al ver que reaccionaba y como alma que persigue el diablo se levantó y corrió junto con Annie para sorpresa de los caballeros que las acompañaban

-Señorita, señorita- gritó el mismo hombre que le pidió ayuda- espere por favor, - dijo agitado al alcanzar al par de chicas- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomas Cage, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Candy, Candice White Bitter y ella es mi hermana Ann Bitter.- contestó tratando de tomar aire y de ser cortés.

-soy agente de artistas, señoritas usted tiene una hermosa voz y con su presencia, tendría los teatros llenos en cada presentación, además estaríamos seguros en caso de accidente- añadió tratando de hacer un chascarrillo.

-Disculpe usted está equivocado, mucho gusto pero no interesa, tengo otras metas…

-Será monja

-¿Usted? Bueno, de todas formas que tiene mi tarjeta por si se decide… voy a Paris con un grupo de Teatro, después creo que vamos a Londres… estoy a sus ordenes… Candy hermoso y dulce nombre…- dijo al alejarse.

Los golpes en la puerta del camarote la despertaron, se había recluido ahí por 2 días, al saber de la presencia de Terry no quería encontrar o quería tener la más mínima oportunidad de hacer un incidente entre Susana y él, más si la madre de Susana viajaba con ellos.

-Señorita Bitter, señorita Bitter- decía George del otro lado de la puerta.

-Un momento Mr. Johnson.- contestó al levantarse y ponerse la bata para cubrirse.

-Pronto por favor, es urgente- insistía con premura.

-Dígame, Mr. Johnson- apenas pudo decir al abrir la puerta y ver la cara de preocupación de George.

-El joven Archie y Miss Annie se bajaron ayer en Portugal

-Si, si me dijo Annie que irían de compras, o se preocupe

-Pues usted también tendrá que preocuparse, si bajaron pero no subieron de nuevo al barco, se quedaron en tierra…para casarse… me lo dice Mr. Cornwall en esta carta, de seguro miss Annie le dejó una a usted.

-¿Cómo?- Candy echó una ojeada en el camarote y encontró lo que no quería un sobre con letra de Ann estaba su nombre, abrió la carta, la leyó y cayó desplomada al suelo- y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?

En cuanto los pies de Candy tocaron el suelo, la carreta arrancó a todo galope, ya estaba ahí, en el pueblo más cercano al castillo Andley, según las indicaciones de George, él se quedaría en Londres para poder hacer los ajustes necesarios en la papelería, mientras Candy iría a explicar todo a William, esperando que fuera una persona sensata y entendiera a su hermana y a su sobrino. Salió del pueblito y vio el extenso valle frente a ella solo una angosta vereda que de seguro la llevaría a su destino. Por un instante se sintió en su niñez, descalza y correando por el valle, yendo a su colina favorita, porque desde ahí, según su parecer, no había lugar más hermoso del mundo y donde se sintiera mejor, tomó la maleta y su bolsillo tejido, se levantó un poco la falda y se dispuso a caminar, a lo lejos en las alturas pudo distinguir un águila en vuelo, bien Sir William Andley estoy en sus manos, como me gustaría volar como tú, amiga, dijo al referirse al águila.

Continuará…

11


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

El camino parecía y era largo, era un campo interminable, traía la maleta en una mano y en la otra su bolso tejido, que contenía la evidencia para hablar con Mr. Andley, más bien dicho con el Sir. Cada vez que lo pensaba y repasaba en su mente, se daba de topes por haber tomado esa decisión tan alocada. Una de sus virtudes era que hablaba con las manos, si su madre siempre se lo decía en tono de burla cuando ya la tenía harta con su parloteo: "Si te cortan las manos te vas a quedar muda...ah como me gustaría atreverme a tomar el cuchillo de la cocina…"

– Si, tan distinta a Ann, madre- dijo en voz alta, pero la voz de su madre en su mente terminó la frase,-pero a las dos las amo tanto, son mi luz en la oscuridad.- Candy sin dejar el ritmo de su caminar seguía pidiendo al cielo que se apiadaran de ella.-Dios yo solo quiero que mi hermana sea feliz y yo retirarme tranquila a tu servicio, de verdad, guíame por donde quieras, pero por favor ayúdame a solucionar esto de la mejor manera para todos y que ese señor sea buena gente- dijo al detenerse en una pequeña loma y alzar las manos hacia el cielo, fue entonces cuando sucedió, una garras rápidamente le arrancaron su bolso que manoteaba al aire, al ver hacia arriba un águila llevaba sus pertenencias por el cielo, no traía gran cosa, si se podía decir que su pasaporte no lo era, sus polvos de arroz, un pequeño perfume, un lipstick que cargaba solo porque Annie se lo había regalado, la mitad del broche de Mr. Andley y unos cuantos dólares que tomó del banco antes de zarpar y sobre todo las cartas de William, cada sobre tenía la original y el borrador de cada contestación, para dar honor a la verdad las dos primeras si fueron de puño y letra de Annie, pero dictadas por ella y todas las demás fue ella misma quien las contestó pretendiendo ser su hermana, ya que Ann se había negado rotundamente a contestarlas..

_-"Contéstale tu si quieres, ese príncipe azul por mas azul que sea yo no lo quiero, ¿entendiste? A ver como sales de esta, dile que me morí de una tuberculosis o de difteria o de lo que quieras, que me arrolló un coche, pero yo no escribiré más, no sea si sea un viejo libidinoso y rabo verde Candy, no quiero recibir una carta mas de ese hombre, ¿entendiste? que quede claro no quiero saber más de ese William no se que…para mi el amor tocará a mi puerta cuando sea el tiempo para que venga, de inmediato me daré cuenta que será él."- dijo mientras se aventaba en su cama tan blanca como su piel._

_-Está bien, ya entendí- dijo Candy al esconder esa carta, la tercera, cuando estaba dispuesta a tirarla a la basura una gran curiosidad se apoderó de ella, ¿Qué diría ese hombre? ¿Mandaría su fotografía en esta ocasión? Así que la guardó en su vestido y en la noche mientras velaba el sueño Mrs. Robinson, sacó la carta y empezó a leerla, hablaba honestamente de sus intenciones, pero que al ser la única mujer que había contestado al anuncio, esperaba que se conocieran mejor. Candy quedó impresionada de la sinceridad de ese hombre sin rostro, que al parecer por su caligrafía era de carácter reacio, pero se expresaba de una manera dulce y educada.- Solo esta vez a la próxima le digo que no soy Annie, y cortaré todo de tajo-dijo al iniciar a escribir la contestación a la luz de una vela en la mesita de noche de del cuarto de la señora Robinson. La historia se repitió por casi un año._

Y ahí iba todo, en las garras de esa águila, ¿que mas hacía? ya ni llorar era bueno, por fin al parecer el camino había terminado, frente a ella estaba un cerco de árboles y se internó en ellos, el aire húmedo y los rayos del sol le indicaban que ya estaba cerca de la salida, una gran explanada natural daban la bienvenida al castillo Andley, como en un cuento había un puente de piedra que tenía que cruzarse para llegar a ese gran y antiguo edificio, abrió los ojos e inhaló ese olor a hierba, a brisa suave que por un instante la traslado a un mundo mágico.

Archie veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su recién estrenada esposa boquiabierta en el aparador de la avenida parisiense, ella trataba de disimular su emoción, pero era como una niña en una dulcería. El traer la maleta de su hermana le dio el pretexto ideal para comprar en la zona más selecta de París, hasta se atrevió a escoger un vestido que dejaba ver medio chamorro. En una forma casi etérea pero era sexy; su cara de niña buena y tímida lo enloquecía, jamás se había imaginado enamorarse así, aunque fuera increíble también era su primer amor, siempre estuvo tan ocupado por aprender a ser tal y como sus padres y la tía Elroy querían que fuera, a su edad ya era uno de los más temidos abogados de las empresas Andley, no tuvo tiempo de tener novia, siempre con las narices metidas en los libros y tan atento a no errar en alguna de las reglas sociales, pero sobretodo de la moda de caballeros. No daba crédito, por primera vez se había atrevido a quebrar las reglas y de qué modo, robándole al esposa nada más y nada menos que a su tío abuelo, el nuevo patriarca de los Andley.; parecía que con eso echaría por la borda toda su vida, cada minuto cada segundo en los que trataba de no errar, de ser perfecto, ahora en un tris, era todo un rebelde. Esperaba la respuesta de la tía Elroy y de sus padres al saber que su esposa era una chica de clase alta venida a menos, pero sobretodo, adoptada, pero había ese gran pero, esa chica que parecía ser tan frágil le daba las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse al mundo incluyendo a su tío William. Por eso hizo esa escala en París para contarle todo a su hermano Stear, que se encontraba ahí por un mes, ya que la abuela de Paty su esposa se encontraba un poco mal, además que Patricia ya estaba en el octavo mes y no veían razón para que su bebé no vinieran realmente de la ciudad de los bebés.

Llegaron al restaurant, una pareja los esperaba en una mesa, ella de una forma sencilla lucía elegante un vestido de maternidad y él era un poco más alto que Archie, moreno y corpulento, usaba gafas pero su sonrisa era igual a la del joven abogado.

-Hola hermano- dijo a todo pulmón sin importar que todo el mundo volteara a verlos- ¿es ella verdad?- hola nueva hermana, yo soy Alistear, pero me dicen Stear y ella es mi esposa Patricia y este nuestro futuro bebé- dijo al mismo tiempo que indicaba su índice a la barriga de la chica de no más de 22 años.- hola …- y se abalanzó sobre Annie a abrazarla como a una verdadera hermana

-Ann Bitter...perdón, Cronwall- dijo con rubor en las mejillas.

La plática se desarrolló entre risas como ya hubieran sido amigos desde tiempo atrás, Stear y Paty les contaron su historia de amor. Fueron compañeros en el San Carlos durante la adolescencia, pero fue en una expedición que hicieron junto con Albert que al fin Stear decidió en medio de la jungla de las amazonas declararle su amor. Patricia era bióloga y asistente del doctor Smith, su maestro. Stear fue invitado como co-autor del libro que el doctor Smith esperaba realizar de los animales de las amazonas. Albert solo los guiaría, era ya su cuarta vez en esa jungla. Matrimonio que fue aceptado con calzador por los Andley, pero debido a que los Wilkins eran de una familia añeja inglesa pudieron dejar pasar que ella fuera de la mujeres que trabajaran, que leyeran cosas que no fueran de cómo ser una buena esposa o como ser la anfitriona ideal. Pero a leguas se veía que eran completamente felices, tal y como Annie y Archie lo eran, pero estaba esa espinita que hasta no supieran noticias de Candy no estarían completamente relajados.

-Me da gusto no ser la única oveja negra- dijo Paty en son de broma.- La tía Elroy no me perdona que trabaje que sea maestra en la universidad, bueno eso muchos hombres no me lo perdonan- terminó de decir la frase con una carcajada.

-Vaya entonces ambos son maestros- que bien- dijo Annie.

-Pues Annie también es maestra- dijo orgulloso Archie

-Ay no ni lo digas, que pena… solo soy una sencilla maestra de piano, doy clases en mi casa, terminé mis estudios gracias a mi hermana, es todo- dijo apenada.

-cualquier trabajo es honroso, mientras no sea robar o matar… yo misma fui camarera un tiempo mientras estudiaba, ya que al principio mis padres no me apoyaban en estudiar querían que saliera del San Carlos directo a una iglesia a casarme con quien sabe quién o hijo de quien.- dijo Paty antes de darle un sorbo a su té de hierbabuena.

-Vaya hay reunión familiar- interrumpió una voz masculina

-Grandchester- se paró como un resorte Stear- hombre, que gusto verte, ¿recuerdas a Paty verdad? Mira ya viene el primero de la dinastía…- dijo riendo

-Pues felicidades- contestó Terry sinceramente- felicidades Patricia, en hora buena- en eso volteó y se fijó en la chica que estaba inerte ante su presencia- Annie ¿eres tú?- dijo al enfocar para verla bien estaba tan cambiada con esa ropa y ese peinado de salón.

-Hola Terry ¿cómo estás?

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Archivald a la defensiva.

Terry lo ignoró por completo y preguntó de inmediato por Candy-¿Dónde está Candy ¿está aquí en París? ¿Se quedará en un convento de aquí?

-No, ahora está en Inglaterra, creo que en Londres, ahí hablará con una de las superiores de la orden.

-¿tu como conoces a mi esposa?- preguntó Archie molesto.

-Así que ya te casaste,- soltó una sonrisa de impotencia- pues que seas feliz, todo lo que otros no podemos ser- añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Terry lo siento, de verdad- dijo casi audible.

-lo sé, esperaba que terminarás con alguien mejor- dijo al dar la media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Archie se paró dispuesto a golpearlo pero Stear lo detuvo- no hagamos más escándalo, déjalo

-¿Tu de donde conoces a este?

-¿Tu lo conoces?- preguntó Annie

-Si por unos años fue el compañero de juerga de Albert, digo del tío William, eran los dos Casanovas más temidos de Londres.

-hasta que se pelearon por una mujer y Terry se fue a América

- y el tío William se dedicó a hacer excusiones, pero eso si no le han faltado mujeres.

-Osea, su tío William es joven, yo pensé que era un hombre maduro…

-¿quién Albert? A lo sumo tiene 4 años más que nosotros- contestó Stear

-Y muy guapo por cierto- dijo Paty- muchas andan tras de él.

-No entiendo- dijo Annie al pensar porque tuvo que "casarse con él de esa manera"

- El que no entiende soy yo, dime la verdad Annie ¿tu tuviste que ver con Grandchester?- dijo Archie con impaciencia y lleno de celos.-¿por qué dijo que esperaba que terminaras con alguien mejor?, dímelo – dijo al apretar su mano.

-suéltame me haces daño Archie. Con permiso, estoy indispuesta- dijo al tragar saliva- yo me retiro, buscaré la forma de regresar al hotel-

-Annie, Annie- dijo Archie al seguir a su esposa sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano y a su cuñada que se quedaron viendo

-vaya que si le ha dado el amor fuerte a mi hermanito.

-Annie si se sintió mal. Archie es un celoso, se ve que se quieren mucho para que Terry los haya hecho molestarse.

- Ba…nada que un aluna en parís no pueda solucionar mi amor, además Terry pregunto por una tal Candy… aunque estoy pensando que..¿Quieres discutir para poder contentarnos?- dijo pícaro Stear.

-No creo que necesites pretextos para "contentarnos" aunque me puedo molestar porque…. Porque… porque te estás tardando en llevarme a casa- dijo Patricia al darle un beso a Stear.

Un bramido despertó a Candy de su letargo, volteó para todos lados buscando el origen de ese sonido. Tuvo que regresarse al pequeño bosque y localizó a un cervatillo, tirado en el suelo con la pata metida en una de esas trampas de hierro con dientes intrincados.

-Ah ahí estas, Pobre… yo si te voy a ayudar, no como ese tonto cazador que quería llevarte a su biblioteca…tranquilo, tranquilo- Candy tomó al cervatillo de la pata dañada, el animal ya no podía moverse, había sangrado mucho y ella no podía abrir la trampa, fue cuando empezó a llorar de impotencia. De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien, la figura alta de un hombre que vio a contraluz del sol, solo veía su silueta sin poder distinguir su cara.

-Ah, ¿es usted el imbécil que hizo esto? Merece que le hagan lo mismo, es peor que un animal, los animales cazan por comida… pero usted… por placer ¿Qué placer le da ver este pobre cervatillo así?, ¡ayúdeme, no sea inútil!- dijo al acercarse en medio de su desesperación, lo zarandeo del brazo sin importarle que ya se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de estatura y complexión. El hombre solo la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules a medio cerrar, hacia abajo donde ella estaba, sin inmutarse, solo con una risilla mezcla de superioridad y ternura, pero de pronto él retiro su mirada para fijarla hacia el frente y su cara cambió su gesto a uno de alerta, todo eso en cuestión de un segundo, fácilmente la tomó del brazo y como una pluma la movió atrás de él. Candy inmediatamente se lo reprochó pero él solo emitió un shshshshshsh, sin moverse de su lugar. Candy se asomó tras del torso del hombre y solo alcanzó a ver esos dos terribles ojos acechándola fijamente, apenas pudo balbucear- ¡un lobo!- y su mente quedó en total penumbra.

Abrió los ojos y el olor a especies le inundó la nariz

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo al ver el techo de algo que parecía un castillo. La sonrisa sincera de una joven le dio un poco de seguridad

-Bienvenida Miss Bitter- Candy la veía asombrada, ¿cómo sabía ella eso? - pero,…- la chica no la dejó articular más,- Tuvimos que abrir sus maletas, ahí estaba una identificación suya, Miss Bitter…Albert la trajo, usted se desmayó al ver al lobo. Perdón yo soy Dorothy, trabajo aquí, Albert liberó al cervatillo y se enfrentó al lobo… él y yo nos conocemos desde niños y siempre ha tenido ese amor por los animales, en su tiempo libre se dedica a desactivar las trampas que los cazadores furtivos ponen, ya saben que está prohibido cazar en estas tierras… pero tómese el té la calmará

-El hombre, el alto, ¿hizo eso?- dijo asombrada al incorporarse en el mullido sillón de terciopelo- que pena con todo lo que le dije… y ¿esta es su casa? ¿no es propiedad de sir William Andley?... ay no, estoy perdida.

Una voz masculina la interrumpió desde la puerta, la misma figura que vio hacía un momento estaba ahí justo debajo del dintel de la puerta de lo que creyó era la biblioteca. Con su misma sonrisa pícara de un lado y con los brazos cruzados en posición despreocupada.

-¿Ya despertó? Buena noticia. No miss Bitter, no está perdida, está en el lugar indicado, este es el castillo Andley.

- ¿Y el señor Andley? ¿Puedo verlo?

- Aquí está- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa

-¿Aquí está? ¿Cuándo llegó Dorothy?- dijo viéndola a los ojos para que ya no dijera una palabra más- Que yo sepa está en Londres, y tardará en regresar- Dorothy se calló, bajo la cabeza y puso las manos sobre su mandil sujetando la bandeja de servicio, pero no se movió quería saber hasta dónde llegaba Albert, como ella le decía a William.- Permítame presentarme, yo soy Albert, el encargado cuando no está alguno de los Andley.- dijo al acercarse un poco- Dorothy ve a disponer la comida y que le preparen el baño a Miss Bitter, no mejor, tu encárgate de eso personalmente.

- si Albert- dijo Dorothy obediente y se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo cerca de él sin pronunciar palabra le dijo "mentiroso" a Albert y siguió su camino. Cosa que el rubio entendió y solo esbozo una sonrisa. Cosa de lo que Candice no se percató porque estaba lo suficientemente ocupada en sus pensamientos, no sabía si era buena noticia que ese hombre no estuviera ahí, solo hacía más larga su penitencia.

-asi que usted es la esposa de William, disculpe pero hay mucha confianza entre él y yo- dijo al servirse un whisky y sentarse en el sillón de piel tras el escritorio y recargarse ene le respaldo. Se aventó el pelo rubio hacia atrás con la mano libre lo que le dio un efecto cascada hasta su hombro.

Candy solo lo observó desde su asiento, no sabía si podía confiar en él, fue entonces cuando vio que el antebrazo de Albert tenía sangre. Se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia él, el remordimiento la inundó.

-¡Por Dios está sangrando! Permítame, ¿Tiene alcohol por aquí?

-No, pero no es nada…- dijo despreocupado al verse su propio brazo, pero al tocarse le dolió.

-No juegue al macho, esto se puede infectar, permítame- dijo al quitarle el vaso de whisky y derramarlo en su antebrazo, lo que le hizo dar un grito al sentir ardor y cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió un panorama muy grato estaba frente a él, Candy se agachó para tomar un poco de tela de sus enaguas, pero era una descuidada de primera y no estaba acostumbrada a usar el escote revelador de los vestidos de Annie lo que le dio a Albert una imagen que nunca se apartaría de su mente, su suave piel blanca lo invitaba a tocarla. Candy sintió la mirada y se dio cuenta, lo vio a los ojos y su cara se puso roja, y cambió de posición, bajo los ojos para concentrarse en el vendado de la herida. Albert no dejaba de mirar su rostro, su cabello, a pesar de estar maltratado por el viaje, era rubio y brilloso, recogido en una media cola que enmarcaba su largo cuello, la piel de su cara era blanca pero no pálida que quedaba con sus labios rosados todavía húmedos por el té. De cuando en cuando ella volteaba para cerciorarse que ya estaba dejando de verla pero no era así y su nerviosismo se hacía inminente, ese nerviosismo que solo había sentido con Terry. Muy apenas pudo terminar el vendado que si lo hubiera visto su maestra de enfermería, Mary Jane, seguro le hubiera puesto un cero. Albert pudo ver como con suavidad se aseguraba con la mano que su trabajo estuviera lo mejor que se podía. Cuando terminó

Él le tomó la mano de la muñeca

-Hace esto muy bien para ser una maestra de piano, más bien parece una enfermera…No me ha respondido, ¿Usted es Annie la esposa de William?

-Suélteme por favor- dijo en voz pausada pero firme, Candy pensó que tal vez podía confiar en él, aún así titubeo unos segundos…

-No, yo no soy Annie Bitter,- dijo Candy tomando valor y levantando la cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos con su mirada verde llena de responsabilidad- soy Candice White Bitter, su hermana mayor, necesito su ayuda, por favor, ayúdeme, si usted es amigo de Mr. Andley, solo usted pude hacerlo… se ve una buena persona, si quiere verlo así estoy como el cervatillo atrapado de esta tarde…

-Ah entonces ya no soy todo lo que me dijo…- contestó sabiendo que tenía el sartén por el mango.

-disculpe fui prejuiciosa, le ofrezco disculpas por eso…

-disculpas aceptadas, prosiga- dijo con autosuficiencia y disfrutando verla en aprietos, lo que hacía que sus mejillas estuvieran rosadas.

Al tomar aire para empezar la historia, Dorothy llegó avisando que el baño ya estaba listo y que en breve la cena estaría servida. Entonces Albert dijo que dejarían su plática para después y la acompañó hasta su habitación siguiendo de largo a la suya para también acicalarse, tenía visitas y una muy interesante, y ante todo estaba la cortesía Andley; aunque no descartaba la idea de que el matrimonio con su princesa ya había terminado antes de empezar.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. Chapter 3

Por Claudia Medina

Capitulo III

El aire fresco de la madrugada olía a hierba húmeda, olor al que Candy ya se estaba acostumbrando, le recordaba esos amaneceres en la colina de Pony, cuando tenía que levantarse temprano ordeñar la única vaca que tenían. Salió a dar un paseo solo por curiosidad, el lugar era de cuentos de hadas, podía sentirse en la piel esa antigüedad de las paredes, llenas de miles de historias, sus ojos se abrían asombrados al contemplar el edificio, de pronto se topó con una pequeña capilla rodeada de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso jardín, la vieja puerta estaba casi caída y batalló un poco para abrirla por lo pesada que estaba. Las bancas llenas de polvo y telarañas la adornaban, Candy se hincó en el altar y pidió ayuda para su situación.

-Por favor, que todo se solucione, que Mr. Andley sea una buena persona que me entienda, que pueda perdonar a Annie y a Archie, tu sabes que todo lo que hicieron fue por amor, - de pronto sintió muchas ganas de cantar, era la manera en como la mayoría de las veces liberaba tensión, Amazing Grace empezó a salir de su garganta y las lágrimas iniciaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Albert llegaba de su recorrido matutino, la cabeza la traía amarrada con un pañuelo y había dejado su camisa en el bosque, para sus empleados no era novedad, desde que se dedicaba a desactivar las trampas y perseguir a los cazadores no era extraño verlo por ahí descamisado y haciendo trabajo digno de un peón. Se dirigía a la cocina, este día había recortado su tiempo en el bosque, tenía la fijación de llegar temprano a cerciorarse que Dorothy tuviera el desayuno, la cara, la voz y la mirada de Candy no se habían apartado de su mente ni un solo segundo además de ese nudo en la garganta de saber que estaba metido en un gran lío si para final de mes no se presentaba airoso frente a la tía Elroy legalmente casado. De pronto, como si los mismos ángeles hubieran bajado a la vieja capilla, escuchó una voz melodiosa cantando, el eco hacía de las suyas adornando la voz femenina, como un imán fue atraído a la ventana para asomarse, entonces, vio casi una visión; Candy frente el altar hincada, con la cara al cielo y los ojos cerrados, podía distinguir la lágrimas recorriendo su blanca tez. Se mantuvo en el anonimato tras la enredadera que cubría la ventana, él también cerró los ojos, esa voz era refrescante al alma y ese nudo en la garganta casi desaparecía, la canción dio lugar a una nueva plegaria

-Que Mr. Albert se tiente el corazón y me ayude, se ve buena persona, creo que puedo confiar en él, gracias porque salvó mi vida y te pido que sane pronto de su herida, se con él parece una persona muy sola- Albert se sintió más desnudo de lo que estaba como es que esa mujer se diera cuenta de eso con tan solo haber cruzado una cuantas palabras con él.- Me pongo en tus manos, te ruego que me indiques el camino, que es lo que quieres para mí, ahora estoy sola, lucharé por apoyar a mi hermana, te prometo que aceptaré tu decisión con obediencia, pero que mi hermana no se vea afectada, tampoco el señor Cronwall, si yo he cometido un pecado o un error te ruego que me perdones, estoy dispuesta a restituir lo que le hice a Sir Andley de alguna manera pero que se solucione todo esto por favor. Dame una señal, dámela- dijo casi susurrando.

Albert se quedó pensando, si ella fuera calculadora e interesada no estuviera pidiendo ayuda del cielo, tuvo el impulso de hablarle desde su escondite pero se detuvo para seguir viendo ese paisaje le recodaba a su hermana Rose Marie, la capilla y el jardín de las rosas que lo adornaba se habían sido olvidados desde la muerte de ella y la de su sobrino. Candy empezó a sacudir con su pañuelo mientras recorría el lugar se acercó para tocar la vieja cruz de madera, se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su tarea y esta al menor tacto se movió directo a golpear a Candy.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Albert al entrar brincando por la ventana como acostumbraba de niño. Candy solo sintió que la jalaban del brazo fuertemente, a su espalda escuchó el estruendoso golpe de la cruz contra el piso, su cuerpo chocó con el de Albert y sin preámbulo él la abrazó, mientras ella se cubría la cabeza con los brazos y se acurrucó en él buscando protección, después de un segundo se vieron a los ojos, la estrechó contra sí para asegurarse que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, al principio sí, pero en realidad le agradó el olor de esa mujer así como la suave proximidad de su cuerpo y sus ojos ,lo encantaron cual serpiente de faquir, miraban directamente a los de él con una mezcla de asombro, agradecimiento, admiración, casi escrutinio de su rostro, pero lo más importante, esa mirada verde era transparente como seguro era el alma que reflejaban.

Las manos de Candy quedaron exactamente en el pecho desnudo de él y mientras sus miradas se cruzaban ella las mantuvo ahí, pudo ver que era muy guapo, la tez enrojecida por el sol, la barba dorada de dos días que escondían unos labios bellamente masculinos y sus ojos celestes como el cielo, que a pesar de ser también azules y transmitir una fuerte mirada como los de Terry, eran tan diferentes, le daban seguridad, o al menos eso sentía en ese momento. Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, como pudo haber sido un segundo o 10 minutos, ese tramo de tiempo en sus vidas siempre lo recordarían como eterno. El temblor que empezó en el cuerpo de Candy fue el que los hizo regresar a la tierra.

-Gracias…de nuevo… Albert- dijo al sentir sus músculos pectorales lo que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa al caer en cuenta que su salvador estaba semidesnudo, en una fracción de segundo pudo admirar su torso bien torneado, se retiro poco con el color rojo en su cara y desviando la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo- Mr. Albert…- dijo tímidamente. El soltó una carcajada mientras la liberaba, lo hizo para disimular sin éxito su propio nerviosismo.-Perdón, olvidé que había una señorita en los alrededores, salgamos de aquí, necesitamos hablar, espere a que consiga una camisa – dijo con una sonrisa al correr hacia atrás viéndola en cada momento, entró a la mansión y en unos instantes regresó abrochándose una camisa blanca como la nieve holgada que la dejó sin fajar; iniciaron su caminata.

- Bien soy todo oídos miss Bitter.

-Como le dije ayer, mi nombre es Candice White Bitter, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en una granja con nuestros padres y nuestro hermano mayor Tom, en una noche de tormenta cuando yo tenía cuatro años y ella acababa de cumplir 3, la yegüa estaba teniendo problemas para parir, así que mis padres y Tom corrieron a ayudarla, pero un rayo cayó justo en el establo, no pudieron salir- dijo con la voz entrecortada recordando ese momento.

-Cuánto lo siento- contestó conmovido- ¿y qué pasó con ustedes?

-Fuimos llevadas por las mujeres de la comunidad a una casa hogar llamada "hogar de pony", dos mujeres, Miss Pony y la hermana María atendían a niños como nosotras, estuvimos ahí por casi 6 años, un día llegaron los Bitter y nos adoptaron, eran una pareja mayor que nunca pudo tener hijos y nos acogieron con todo el amor que tenían guardado para por lo menos una docena de hijos,- dijo sonriendo- eran maravillosos, si yo no los hubiera conocido yo nunca hubiera creído en el amor puro y pleno de un matrimonio- enfatizó con una mirada soñadora viendo hacia su alrededor y suspiró – mi padre Joseph Bitter, era muy buen mozo a pesar de su edad las mujeres le coqueteaban cosa que a Annie y a mí nos molestaba mucho, lo tomábamos del brazo fuertemente para dejar en claro que era nuestro padre, eso le daba risa a mi madre lejos de hacerla enfadar. Padre tenía un aire de autoridad, pero era tan débil con nosotras, olía a tabaco mezclado con su perfume de maderas. Pero lo que más admiro de él era su amor por mi madre, Maicey, muchas veces lo pillé mirándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta admirándola con lo que pudiera llamar devoción. Tanto fue su amor que invirtió la mayor parte de su dinero en conseguir a los mejores médicos para encontrar una cura para ella, pero ninguno de ellos logró darle una esperanza siquiera, lo único que la mantuvo hasta el final era el amor por él y hacia nosotros. Cuidaron de darnos una educación digna para conseguir un buen matrimonio, bueno eso creía ella, entramos a la mejor escuela de artes en Chicago, Annie en el piano y yo en el canto. Mi madre se esforzaba tanto para hacer de nosotras todas unas damas decentes; pero tuvimos que vender la casa e irnos a una casa pequeña, yo me escabullía de la escuela para ir a una escuela de enfermeras dirigido por una monjas, ahí mismo nos recomendaban en los hospitales y empecé a trabajar a escondidas. Annie seguía en la escuela. Padre, murió de un ataque al corazón

-¿murió antes que su madre?- preguntó asombrado

-si algo que ella no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo. Ella también hacia cosas a escondidas mantuvo un poco de dinero para que Ann y yo viviéramos bien hasta que nos casáramos, ella no estaba preocupada por mi porque yo tenía novio, pero Annie siempre ha sido una romántica y decía que encontraría a el amor de su vida. Cuando mi madre estaba a punto de fallecer me hizo prometerle que no haría mi vida hasta que ella estuviera casada.

-Ah ya estoy empezando a entender- dijo algo decepcionado- usted quería casarla para poder casarse con su novio libremente.

-¡No!- dijo abriendo los ojos esmeralda y con una sonrisa amarga.- yo… él… bueno,- vio al suelo y suspiró- me di cuenta de mi vocación religiosa…tenía que dejar todo arreglado… así que pedí una señal…y … vi el anuncio de Sir Andley en el periódico y creí que esa era, estaba pidiendo un mujer para una relación seria… así que le aconsejé que contestara el aviso- para ese entonces ya estaban caminando hacia la colina, hicieron un alto y se sentaron en el pasto.- Yo me quería ir lo más pronto posible al convento…

- ¿y en donde esta ella?

-En el continente- dijo con timidez- ella y Mr. Cronwall se enamoraron en el trayecto hacia acá y se bajaron en Portugal para casarse.- dijo con una cara de suplicio que no vio Albert porque su mirada estaba nublada, la noticia le cayó como un yunque.

-Déjeme entender, ¿toda esta historia es para decirme que su hermana no puede casarse conmi… mi patrón porque se enamoró de Archie?- dijo al levantarse como un resorte, Candy lo vio desde el suelo, por Dios era tan alto que solo cerró los ojos. Albert trató de mantenerse lo más civilizado que pudo y volvió a su posición inicial, miró a Candy con detenimiento sin decir palabra, el brillo del sol se regodeaba en su rubio cabello, una línea de sombra se dibujaba en su perfil, enmarcando desde su frente haciendo ver más largo su cuello, el color celeste de su vestido contrastaba con el verde del pasto. – Jamás en mi vida, había visto semejante mezcla de soberbia, egocentrismo, manipulación y belleza navegando con la bandera de servir a los demás. Usted y miss Elroy Andley serían muy buenas amigas.-dijo tratando de controlarse pero sin lograrlo. En cada palabra Candy abría más los ojos, se levantó rápidamente, - yo hable con usted para pedirle ayuda- dijo al empezar a soltar una lágrimas que ella no pudo controlar- como amigo de su patrón tal vez usted pudiera hablar con él… pero de ninguna manera era para que me juzgara de una forma tan severa y superficial, con solo me dijera que no quiere hacerlo hubiera sido caballeroso de su parte…gracias por escucharme Mr. Albert, tengo que emprender un viaje a Londres, hablaré yo misma con Sir Andley- dijo al iniciar a caminar , sus pasos fueron más apresurados cada vez. Albert no la vio alejarse, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado en digerir su propio problema y coraje que no sintió a la chica que iba corriendo colina abajo; al momento de voltear la vio corriendo hacia el bosque.- Miss Bitter- dijo al retornarse, Candy ya había avanzado un buen tramo rápidamente- Miss Bitter, deténganse, por favor-

-¡Olvidelo!- se escuchó a lo lejos-

-¡Las trampas!- gritó Albert de nuevo-, ¡deténganse!, Dios esa mujer me saca de mis casillas- dijo al iniciar la carrera abajo.

Candy escuchó algo pero no lo entendió siguió caminando enfurecida y decepcionada, preguntándose qué iba a hacer, ese hombre tenía razón, fue muy duro pero tenía razón, había sido egoísta, soberbia y manipuladora… ¿qué iba a decir Sir Andley?, de pronto escuchó los pasos acelerados de Albert tras ella, por instinto corrió de nuevo, tenía condición amaba caminar y correr, "pareces un cervatillo, siempre corriendo por el campo" como le decía Miss Pony. Algo le decía que debía correr sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de Albert, quería escapar, sentir cada vez más fuerte el aire contra su cara hasta que sus pulmones o su corazón estallaran, ya no había más porque vivir, su presencia no era indispensable para nadie y solo había hecho un gran lío, algo providencial debía de pasar para solucionar todo esto, pero mientras no sucediera tenía la necesidad de correr hasta que su cuerpo desfalleciera.

-Miss Bitter! –gritó de nuevo Albert- ¡deténgase, por favor! ¡se puede hacer daño!

-No importa, importa, déjeme prefiero que todo termine ya- gritaba sin desacelerar, con la falda arremangada en las manos liberaba sus pies rápidos.

-Las trampas, hay trampas que no desactive hoy en la mañana- dijo al abalanzarse y tomarla de la cintura y tumbarla en el suelo quedando casi sobre ella, su cabeza quedó a un lado de su cadera y los pies de ella justo en su pecho, lo que le dio oportunidad a Candy de empezar a patear a su nuevamente salvador-suélteme, suélteme- dijo al tiempo que soltaba patadas al hombre

-Espere, espere, ay pega recio- dijo adolorido al tiempo que Candy pudo aventarse con los pies arrastrándose lejos de Albert aunque fuera un poco

-escúcheme- casi suplicó al arrastrarse tras ella.

-no quiero oírlo- dijo al arrastrarse de nuevo alejándose.

-es que…- no terminó la frase cuando las manos de Candy fueron atrapadas por una soga que la colgó de un árbol-Es lo que le iba a decir, este lugar es peligroso si no lo conoce- dijo al soltar una sonrisa medias al verla en semejante situación

-ríase, mófese de mí, qué más da todo me lo merezco, déjeme aquí, seré más útil como nutrimento de los lobos- gritó en su desesperación. A lo que Albert respondió con una sonrisa de ternura, se acercó para cortar la soga con su cuchillo, pero ella reaccionó moviéndose impidiendo que lo hiciera, hecha todo un mar de lágrimas- Hablo enserio Mr. Albert, déjeme aquí…Provoqué un gran lío y ahora no sé cómo solucionarlo… Por Dios ni sé que voy a decirle a Sir Andley… y que va decir él seguramente lo mismo que usted- dijo al soltar de nuevo el llanto

-Tranquila- dijo Albert al abrazarla con reservas temiendo que de nuevo lo pateara- tranquila- volvió a decir con voz suave mientras le daba confianza- Sir Andley no va a decir nada porque es un idiota.

Candy de nuevo se encontraba en esos brazos, recargada en su pecho, sin poder impedirlo de acuerdo a su situación física, pero le daba confort. Él sacó su pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la cara no sin antes de pedir permiso.

-¿cómo?- dijo Candy dando pequeños suspiros tratando de renovar su respiración.

- Sir Andley es un idiota y no merece ni una sola de sus lágrimas, por favor no llore…perdóneme por ser tan duro- suspiro para darse ánimos y empezó ahora él su discurso- la voy a soltar pero prométame que no se irá corriendo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo al esbozar una sonrisa que se asomaba entre su bigote y su barba, lo que le causó risa a Candy que también soltó una tímida sonrisa.- Ya ve es mucho más bonita cuando ríe que cuando llora- dijo como todo un caballero mientras la dejaba en libertad.- Venga, regresemos a la colina, el aire le despejara la mente.- Después de unos cuantos pasos en silencio Albert tomó de nuevo la palabra.

- Sir William Andley efectivamente no merece que usted se angustie de esa manera, si él está en este lío como usted lo llama, es porque despilfarró su vida, su tiempo y dinero en aventuras de solteros, un Casanova para que me entienda, él y su mejor amigo llegaron a ser el terror de los esposos y novios de la sociedad londinense, conocieron a detalle a todas las chicas y no tan chicas que los rodeaban, él creía que estaba en lo correcto, ante todo amaba su libertad que confundió fácilmente con libertinaje, en su tonto parecer se decía así mismo que no podían ponerle límites porque era el heredero al patriarcado del clan Andley… hasta que un día se metió en tremendo lío que le costó aparte de la amistad de su mejor amigo, la salud a su padre. Así que su severa tía, Miss Elroy Andley maquinó todo esto en complicidad de su hermano para que según ella sentara cabeza…

Candy seguía la historia, pero esa frase de "perder a su mejor amigo" en algún lado la escuchó antes… como flash recordó…

El lago Michigan estaba tranquilo y la balsa estaba ocupada por Terry y ella en un día de verano, hablaban de la amistad..

-"Hay quien por una estupidez o intrigas puede perder a su mejor amigo"

Candy dejó salir el nombre de su ex novio apenas audible- Terry

-Perdón, ¿dijo algo?- preguntó Albert al creer escuchar ese nombre, como era posible que esa mujer lo supiera

-nada- dijo segura

Albert prefirió ignorar el incidente tal vez estaba alucinando – decía que a la muerte de su padre, William decidió irse a recorrer mundo, África, lndia, Australia, medio y lejano oriente , América…. – dijo con voz amarga- lo peor es que si al final de este mes no se presenta ante su tía casado legalmente, su patriarcado se dividirá entre sus sobrinos, Archie y su hermano Stear y otro primo que se llama Neal, y las fabricas aquí en Escocia y en Chicago, las tierras y…¡ todo se dividirá! muchas familias quedaran a la deriva, y eso no lo pensó él al meterse en este lío solo por el orgullo de no aceptar las propuestas de su tía, no quería sentirse manipulado-levantó ambas cejas para enfatizar su explicación, se quedó viendo el suelo por un instante y volvió a retomar la palabra- si iba a tener un matrimonio sin amor por lo menos que fuera con la mujer que escogiera…. Y bueno con el casamiento de su hermana con Archie, su plan se va por el suelo.

-Pobre-contestó Candy con lástima

- ¿pobre?- preguntó asombrado

-Si ¡Como me gustaría ayudarlo!, creo que ambos cometimos errores que debemos restituir y más cuando hay familias de por medio que dependen de estas decisiones…

-creo que hay una solución- dijo Albert como encontrando el hilo negro.

-¿Cuál?

-que usted tome el lugar de su hermana

-creo que la parte de mi vocación no la escuchó

- por eso, usted está dispuesta al sacrificio por los demás, creo se le será mejor tomado en cuenta allá arriba a que se enclaustre en un convento…

- Ay…- Candy soltó una sonrisa sarcástica y en ese mismo tonó añadió-creo que llegaré ante Mister Andley y le digo..Sir William Andley, yo soy Candy Whitew Bitter y vengo casarme con usted para expiar nuestros pecados… ¿Qué cree que me diría?

-Se inclinaría ante usted y le diría que es su balsa salvadora y que le jura por su vida que si usted se casa con él no derramaría ni una sola lagrima por sus errores….

-¿qué tan seguro esta de que reaccione así?

-porque ya la escuchó Miss Bitter- dijo en un honesto tono serio.

-¿Cómo?¿usted es Sir Andley?- dijo gritando de asombro - ¡Por  
Dios! ¡Cuánto se ha reído de mí!- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con signos evidentes de falta de oxigeno- Verdaderamente espero que haya disfrutado haberse divertido a mis costillas

-No, no mis Bitter nada más lejano de la verdad…solo pensé que podría abrirse mejor al creer que no era Sir Andley… sólo obtener un poco más de confianza….Perdóneme por favor…

Ella lo vio, leyó en su cara la sinceridad, había algo dentro de sí que le impulsaba a creerle, cerró los ojos y suspiró- está bien, me lo merezco en parte- se sacudió el vestido y lo aliso hacía abajo tomando una posición erguida, con la frente en alto añadió – eso del matrimonio es una broma más ¿verdad?

-No- dijo al momento de inclinarse ante ella en una sola rodilla y tomarle la mano- es lo más serio que he dicho en lo que va del día, Miss Candice White Bitter, si bien este matrimonio que le propongo no es por amor como el de su hermana y yo disto por demás del marido que usted pretendía al tomar los hábitos, le prometo que si usted acepta trabajaré día con día para que vivamos en armonía y paz, para que usted nunca se arrepienta de haber dicho que si, le propongo tal vez no un matrimonio ideal porque de matrimonios no sé nada...pero de aventuras si y creo que usted será una buena compañera para esto, pienso que podemos ser compatibles y hacer equipo.

Candy todavía con su mano entre las de él, lo observaba desde su altura; trataba de que no se diera cuenta que quería pasar saliva y no podía, que su labio inferior estaba temblando, todo porque sus ojos azules la miraban con súplica y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cual milagro de los cielos no pudo articular palabra. Qué diferencia con Terry, su propuesta era de huir y la de este hombre hincado frente a ella era la de afrontar en equipo, entonces una serie de imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente, instantes de su noviazgo con Terry, su voz diciéndole que la amaba, el sufrimiento de Susana cuando perdió ese bebé que aseguraba era de Terry, el tiempo que trabajo en una de las clínicas de los Andley y todas las personas que iban a ser atendidos….y por si fuera poco ese hombre le había salvado la vida - ¡Párese, por favor!-dijo con una cara de oveja que va directo al matadero. Albert obedeció esperando la respuesta.

- Está bien- apenas susurró

- Se que es una locura, pero me atreví a pedírselo porque usted parece una mujer valiente y que le gustan los retos, por favor diga que si..

-¿Qué no me escuchó? Dije que si- volvió hablar casi entre dientes pero lo suficientemente audible para que una sonrisa saliera a toda luz entre la rubia barba- pero con dos condiciones, una, que nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecerme para hacer un buen papel como la esposa de Sir Andley será considerado como mío, solo será un préstamo, que esta decisión sea tomada en una carta y anexada en el acta de matrimonio, cuando usted estipule que nuestro matrimonio se deba dar de baja yo me iré tranquila justo con lo que es mío solamente a mi casa en Chicago. Y dos, yo siempre creí en el matrimonio por amor en todo lo que conlleva el matrimonio, ¿usted entiende verdad?

-entiendo, ambas peticiones las respetaré, pero eso no exime que hagamos lo posible por agradarnos mutuamente ..

-claro- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-gracias Miss Bitter. Gracias.- añadió al volver a besarle la mano.-entonces vamos al castillo, ¿Por qué aceptó?- le preguntó con la curiosidad de un niño.

Ella lo vio por un segundo-porque así puedo estar al tanto de mi hermana- él asintió con la cabeza para decirle que veía lógica en su respuesta, pero en el fondo tal vez quiso escuchar lo que miles de veces escuchó de otras mujeres, pero para su desilusión, esta era diferente; entonces, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por su voz- y también…- dijo al detener la marcha por un instante-porque usted ha sido la única persona que ha salvado mi vida tres veces en menos de 24 horas, gracias.- añadió al callar su boca repentinamente y acelerar su paso

Albert de dos zancadas la alcanzó-de nada-dijo al mirarla y en un tono suave,-¿le parece bien que sea mañana?

Candy cerró los ojos como si fuera una mamá dando un permiso- si está bien – dijo con calma mientras seguían su camino.

En las alturas el águila los vio y voló sobre sus cabezas, con sus grandes alas extendidas, el aire corrió un poco más fuerte como si el mismo bosque estuviera dándoles su aprobación.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Por Claudia Medina

TAL VEZ ES AMOR

CAPITULO IV

La ceremonia matrimonial se llevó a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo en la última misa del domingo. Albert partió primero para asegurarse que el padre Simon hubiera invitado a todo el pueblo, quería que hubiera muchos testigos de la unión así como en la recepción.

Candy buscó entre los vestidos de Ann uno que fuera blanco, para su suerte lo encontró y Dorothy le pidió a su tía que le confeccionara un velo, las chicas del servicio le regalaron un ramo de flores y Albert le dio la tiara que usara Rose Mary en su boda que por casualidad estaba en una caja de seguridad en la biblioteca. Jamás pensó que su boda sería así tan de repente. Subió al carruaje con Dorothy y el conductor como única compañía pidiendo al cielo la bendición de sus 4 padres.

La impresión de verse mutuamente en la iglesia fue para siempre un impacto en su vida. Albert vio a aquella mujer vestida de blanco con hálito etéreo como si fuera un ángel, vivía todo aquello como si no fuera su propia vida sino un capitulo de alguna historia de Jane Austen esas, de las que su hermana Rose Marie gustaba leer bajo los árboles en los días de primavera.

Una presión en el pecho le indicaba que se debatía una guerra entre el bien y el mal en su conciencia, aunada a la incertidumbre de un futuro con esa chica salida de la nada ¿porqué había un lugar en su corazón que le decía que estaba en lo correcto? ¿O tal vez, no precisamente era su corazón, sería otro órgano localizado en el sur de su cuerpo? ¡Por favor se veía tan hermosa! No podía creer su suerte, por un instante se creyó la historia del novio enamorado, esa que había hecho creer a medio mundo; como dicen, las mentiras terminan por creerse. Por fin ella llegó al término del pasillo que le pareció una eternidad, le extendió la mano y ella lo vio a los ojos, vio en su mirada un dejo de duda, entonces, él volvió a reiterarle su mano invitándola a que la tomara y soltó una sonrisa de complicidad, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Candy recibió el mensaje y confiándole no solo su mano para ayudarla a subir al altar, sino su propia vida, se apoyó en él y subió el último escalón frente al padre Simon.

La imagen de Albert frente al altar hizo soltar a Candy desde el fondo de su corazón una sonrisa de franca ternura. El estaba ahí solo, su celeste mirada fue expresiva de más, viéndola al principio con asombro, después, con expectación. Era una mezcla inexplicable de gallardía y fragilidad, parecía un niño de 6 años en su primer día de escuela, con su cabello obligado a estar hacia atrás dejando su cara despejada, luciendo su blanca piel libre de barba y bigote para que su cómplice sonrisa ligeramente ladeada a la izquierda reinara en su oficialmente "rostro de príncipe charming" . Por alguna razón sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el tibio contacto con su mano o, tal vez fue su mirada, o su olor a maderas, o la unión de todo eso, pero ese temblorcillo siguió toda la ceremonia.

La fiesta fue algo muy parecido a las noches de bailes de la parroquia en Lakewood para ayudar al Hogar de Pony, los violines cantaban alegres, el acordeón y las palmas se armonizaban, las mujeres y los hombres hacían ruedas y se intercambiaban las parejas con alegría. La sencillez de ambos al convivir con el pueblo entero fue bien visto por todos, de Albert, como lo conocían en lugar de llamarlo Sir Andley, no les sorprendía ya que había prácticamente crecido ahí y no les era extraño su forma de ser, pero de su esposa, la ahora lady Andley, era una mujer que muy lejos de ser orgullosa y presuntuosa sonreía y trataba a todos por igual. Además alababan sin tapujos su belleza.

-Pase, Miss Bitter- dijo Albert al abrir la puerta de su recamara, la música aún se escuchaba a las orillas del lago, algunos invitados aún tomaban a su salud, pero a petición de todos se despidieron para ir a su habitación nupcial. Candy entró y observó el espacioso lugar, las cortinas de terciopelo vino, la enorme cama con piecera y capitel de terciopelo y flecos vino en el techo y rodeada de tul tan blanco que casi todavía olía a lejía era digna de un rey.- Tome asiento- dijo al señalar un sillón doble de madera- ¿Gusta que prenda la chimenea?

-Esta bien si gusta- contestó Candy al sentarse casi en la orilla del sillón del mismo color vino. Albert se despojó de su saco negro, se desabrochó la gruesa corbata azul al igual que la camisa y el chaleco además de arremangarse la camisa. Se agachó para acomodar los leños y prender el fuego, Candy lo observaba detenidamente mientras se dio cuenta que nopodía respirar bien, Dorothy amarró con fuerza el corsé.

-¿Quiere un trago?- dijo Albert al servirse un whisky- ay que brindar

-Bueno, aunque ya estoy un poco mareada- contestó con una sonrisa tímida. EL se sentó junto a ella y le entregó el vaso

-Por mi padre y mi tía Elroy que me obligaron a emprender esta aventura, por usted Miss Bitter y su gran corazón, por nosotros- añadió al acercarse más y dirigir su mirada furtiva al escote de su esposa, con fuerza chocó el vaso con el de ella lo que hizo que el liquido se le derramara en el pecho.

-Ay- gritó Candy.

-Perdón, perdón- Albert decía al mismo tiempo que su pañuelo trató de limpiarla. Ella se hizo para atrás- Ese truco ya me lo sé Mr. Andley- contestó con enojo, alguna vez Terry en el inicio de su noviazgo lo hizo pero con una taza de café en un momento que tuvieron solos.- habíamos quedado que…

-Perdón, de verdad soy inocente, reconozco que me distraje… pero solo eso- tomó lo que había quedado en el vaso y se sirvió de nuevo

-Pare, creo que no es buena idea que no esté en sus cinco sentidos

En realidad si se quedaba totalmente consciente, tal vez no tendría el valor de no tocarla, apresuró su trago- tranquila soy un hombre de palabra, siéntese, tiene que aprender a confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy empezó a sentir que su respiración cada vez era más difícil.-De acuerdo, disculpe ella misma se sirvió un poco de vino y se sentó junto a él, -salud, porque todo salga bien…quiero pedirle un favor.

-Diga

-cuando todo termine, me refiero a todo lo legal y que su tía entienda razones…quisiera pedirle mi libertad para irme a seguir mi camino…le prometo que como esposa haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que todo esté bien, no soy la mejor ama de casa, ni cocinera pero haré…

-Hagamos esto fácil… primero seamos buenos amigos- dijo al pararse y tomar varios cojines y ponerlos cerca de la piesera frente a la chimenea para recargarse.

-Si- dijo de nuevo con dificultad.

-Ay mis pies, tenía mucho de no bailar así- dijo al alargarse a toda su medida.

-¿Me permite?- dijo al sentarse en el suelo y después de la aprobación de él le quitó los zapatos y le dio un masaje- esto hacía mi mamá cuando yo llegaba supuestamente de la escuela y me veía rendida

-Tiene una manos mágicas, gracias.

-No hay cuidado- dijo de nuevo con dificultad al tocarse el tórax.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No, solo algo nerviosa, cansada, no sé, no pedo respirar bien, creo que llamaré a Dorothy para que me traiga mi ropa para dormir que me ayude a…

-¿cambiarse? Imposible… se supone que el único que puede hace eso soy yo… costumbre del pueblo…cuando los recién casados entran a la alcoba nupcial...nadie debe interrumpirlos…

-No se preocupe, creo que puedo sola

-¿segura? Tome mi camisa para que se cubra-Candy lo vio sin decir palabra por unos instantes y reaccionó y volteó la cara-creo que por su trabajo ya había visto hombres desnudos

-claro pero de manera profesional-dijo al tomar la camisa, al agacharse se mareo y cayó al piso.

William la cargó y la acostó en la cama, abrió el vestido por la espalda y tomó una navaja que tenía en el buró, al ver descubierta su espalda la frotó justo como ella lo hizo con sus pies, no daba crédito como su mano se deslizaba tan fácil por su piel, como si estuviera frotando la piel de un durazno, cálido y extremadamente suave.

Cuando Candy despertó solo tenía puesta la camisa de Albert.

-Mejor

-cuanto tiempo

-solo diez minutos, no se porque las mujeres hacen eso con su cuerpo, de todas formas son bellas..aqui tiene a su verdugo, - fijo al mostrarle el corset con las cintas cortadas, su vestido estaba junto a ella. Trató de incorporarse pero él la detuvo- quédese ahí yo dormiré en los cojines hasta que el acceso de su cuarto al mío este terminado.

-No es su cama…yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir incomoda o hasta no dormir…

- Yo he dormido en una estación de tren

-Yo con cuatro niños que mojaban la cama.

-Yo, en la popa de un barco

- Yo…hasta en un establo- abrió los ojos verdes

- Yo dormí en el desierto y en la selva en el piso.

-Yo…. Yo… en una camilla..

-Gané selva más que camilla de hospital- dijo con una sonrisa mientras corrió a los cojines, Candy se levantó y brincó la piesera para llegar antes.

-Bien compartamos- ambos se recargaron en la cama y vieron por unos minutos el fuego frente a ellos

-Así

-Yo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No usted primero- dijo Albert

-No diga

-Asi que se quiere deshacer de mi…¿de verdad quiere irse al convento?

-La verdad, no se…

El tomó su mano y la besó- Yo la voy a apoyar...para eso son los amigos.

Pasaron los minutos como agua, la noche fue corta hablaron de su infancia de sus recuerdos, de momentos graciosos, de la escuela… de la tía Elroy…

Dentro del sueño profundo William logró sentir un par de pies fríos sobre sus pantorrillas, unos cabellitos bailaban en sus nariz y eso fue lo que por fin lo despertó, abrió los ojos y una melena rubia estaba justo bajo su barbilla, con la mano quiso quitarse los cabellitos de su cara y se dio cuenta que la estaba abrazando, ella estaba de espaldas, completamente acurrucada en él, se asombró, pero de inmediato volvió a su posición inicial y la acercó a su pecho para disfrutar de su olor a rosas y de la tibieza de su cuerpo, cuantas veces había amanecido así no solo con una sino varias mujeres a su alrededor, pero ella ¿Qué tenía de especial que por un segundo lo hizo sentirse en el cielo? Cerró los ojos y se perdió en esa sensación. Pero, se incorporó de pronto dejando caer la cabeza de Candy en un pedazo de suelo.

-Miss Bitter, Miss Bitter! Despierte, vamos a la cama..

-Flammy, ya voy a pediatría…solo dame 5 minutos- dijo entre dientes.

-Miss Bitter, Ay…- se levantó y la levantó en vilo la dejó en la cama y con la misma navaja que corto el corsé se abrió de nuevo la herida, la movió y manchó la sabana- Miss Bitter, despierte…es importante  
-¿Cómo se volvió a herir?- gritó Candy al abrir los ojos

-Shhhhhh…-le tapó la boca- no diga nada, tome un poco de sangre y pónganse en las piernas, cerca de … bueno..usted sabe…

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con asombro

-No tardan en llegar, y su honor y mi virilidad están en juego si no lo hace…haga caso- dijo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola como estaban y tapándola con la colcha- finja que está dormida…

-¿dormida? Ya no puedo

-ay que hacerlo parecer real…cualquier mujer que está conmigo cae dormida- contestó con naturalidad, como si fuera una regla universal.

-¿Tan aburrido es?- dijo con inocencia en voz baja y abriendo los ojos.

-¡No!.. es de cansancio-aclaró-…Acaba de tirar mi orgullo viril por los suelos- dijo sonriendo

Candy se quedó pensando entre sus brazos-¿cansancio? ¿Porque? Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente un grupo de personas entraron al cuarto aplaudiendo para despertarlos.

Las mujeres se acercaron a Candy y la levantaron, los hombres hicieron lo mismo con Albert, quitaron la cocha y buscaron la prueba de la virtud de Candy así como el buen desempeño marital de Albert que con eso se garantizaba que fue un buen matrimonio. Sacaron la sábana al balcón para enseñarlo al resto que estaba abajo esperando para a aplaudir y felicitar a los recién casados.

Pasaron dos semanas que se vieron inmersos en una historia que ambos estaban escribiendo, cuando Albert se despertaba en los cojines en la mañana estaba cubierto por una manta que él no se había puesto. Veía la cama perfectamente hecha; Candy ya no estaba ahí, bajaba a la cocina y todo olía riquísimo sobretodo el café y los panes recién hechos, jugo y huevos en todas las categorías según el día. Dorothy estaba feliz de que por fin hubiera alguien que dirigiera todo lo de la casa. Además la restauración de la capilla había sido iniciada a petición de la nueva lady Andley. William salía a sus actividades diarias no sin antes despedirse de Candy con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Por la tarde después de comer salían a caminar al pueblo y visitaban la hostería donde tomaban el té y cada quien pedía su pastel favorito obvio sin dejar de probar el del otro, Candy pedía el de chocolate y Albert el de limón, saludaban a la gente y platicaban de todo, hasta el doctor del pueblo invitó a Candy a ayudarle al menos un día por semana, pero su día preferido fue el miércoles que lo dedicaban a hacer un picnic en la colina preferida de William, bajo su árbol protector desde que era un niño.

No podía imaginar tanta paz en su vida, confort, al anochecer, se sentaban frente a la chimenea del living y después de alguna idea de Candy para pasar el tiempo, El, en su sillón favorito con su whisky al lado, ella a sus pies pedía un lavamanos y le lavaba los pies, los secaba y les untaba una pomada con hierbabuena que ella misma había aprendido a hacer en la escuela, mientras los masajeaba, al tiempo en que le pedía que le contara una de sus innumerables historias de sus viajes por el mundo. Era el momento más erotico que podía tener, sentir sus manos acariciando sus pies, dándole alivio y ver su esmeralda mirada llena de asombro al oír todas las cosas y costumbres de otros lugares y como reía de sus comentarios graciosos, a los cuales ella aunaba los que había vivido en su vida.

-No digo que no me guste, pero ¿porque hace eso miss bitter?

-¿qué?

-Esto lo del masaje.

-¿le incomoda?

-claro que no...solo ... es curiosidad...mis pies...bueno después de un día de trabajo no huelen a rosas…

-claro que no, por eso la emulsión de hierbas… es algo que hacíamos con padre, el pobre trabajaba arduo y nos turnábamos, un día madre otro día Ann y otro día yo...pero si le parece una costumbre inapropiada…

-No, si a usted no le molesta… agradezco el detalle...siempre y cuando me deje a mi hacerlo con sus manos que trabajan todo el día- ella dudó por un instante, se sintió incomoda- si así gusta, está bien.

Albert se bajo al piso, tomó un poco de la pomada del frasco y lo untó en sus manos, las vio tan pequeñas junto a las de él, blancas limpias y algo maltratadas, muy diferentes a las que acostumbraba ver.

Candy al ver que las observaba, las retiró- que pena, perdón…

-No las retire…sus manos más que hermosas son valiosas Miss Bitter- las tomó se su regazo para seguir con su tarea

-Madre siempre me regañaba por mi descuido, no solo con las manos sino con mi apariencia en general…desde niña…le digo un secreto pero no se ríe...

-Si- añadió Albert al volver a untarle pomada.

-cuando llegué con madre Maicy me gustaba vestir pantalones de niño y no cualquiera, sino esos de los que usaban los hijos de los mineros

Llevaba coletas y botines. Amaba correr y trepar a los arboles…realmente fui su dolor de cabeza...al contrario de mi hermana Annie..- dijo sonriendo tímidamente- ella todo hace bien, desde su postura, su gracia para todo...yo aprendí a base de meriendas negadas – dijo al soltar una carcajada.

-Pues no importa el modo, hubo un buen resultado, estas manos hacen todo bien- dijo al juntarlas y besarlas sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Un calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Candy y sintió como sus mejillas subían de color.- Han incluso ayudado a traer vidas al mundo según me ha contado.

-Gracias, si.- dijo al bajar los ojos.

-Pero ya usando vestidos debió haber tenido muchos admiradores.

-La verdad no, los chicos me veían como uno de ellos y cuando fuimos un poco más grandes en realidad se acercaban a mí para llegar a Annie- dijo con dejo de nostalgia.

-¿En serio? no lo creo- agregó al tomar un sorbo a su vaso- tome su té de azahar, se le va a enfriar.

-De hecho, mi primer amor y desilusión fue por eso, yo tenía como 12 años, y un compañero de la escuela se hizo mi amigo..

-¿Cómo era?

-Se llamaba Franz era un poco más alto que yo, con muchas pecas en la cara, pelo rizado y rulos tan rojos que parecía tener una fogata en la cabeza, además siempre solía usar esos uniformes de marinero- dijo riendo, sacudió la cabeza – pero a mí me parecía el más guapo del mundo, eso sí, tenía unos ojos marrón que me encantaban…leí mal todos sus gestos e insinuaciones hasta que me pidió que le llevara una carta a Annie donde la declaraba su amor, mi mundo se cayó en pedacitos así que decidí imitar a mi hermana.. pero padre me dijo que estaba equivocada..que Candy era Candy y Annie, Annie y cada quien era especial…así que desde entonces preferí ver a los hombres solo como amigos hasta que conocí a … - se paró en seco- no vale la pena.

-¿Hasta que se enamoró de verdad?

-si...ha sido el único hombre que me ha dicho que soy hermosa… bueno al menos al pobre le parecía... creo que necesitaba lentes… -dijo antes de tomar su té.

De pronto William tuvo la necesidad de acariciarle la cara, el pelo, decirle que no era cierto, que ella era un ángel, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido, pero en lugar de eso tomó el último trago de su vaso-No, no sé quién es y no me importa, pero tenía razón.. yo he conocido mujeres elegantes y bellas, educadas… otras llenas de joyas, pero usted tiene algo que la hace brillar…

-¿Brillar?- dijo con resignación, - vaya manera más gentil de decir que no soy bella- añadió riendo al tomar un sorbo.

-No, no, no me mal interprete…

-¿Y que es según usted?- dijo a punto de soltar una risa.

- tiene su alma,…- dijo serio- que su brillo le sale del su cuerpo tan pequeño…eso es usted tiene un problema…- dijo señalándola con el dedo índice- déjeme explicarle… su alma y corazón son más grandes que su cuerpo, así que no caben y su brillo se desborda.

Candy lo vio, su cálida mirada azul decía que no mentía- Gracias, es usted todo un gentil caballero, tomare eso como un cumplido…

-No es un cumplido es la verdad, además de declararme como su admirador- la interrumpió.

-Ah, realmente es bueno en eso de conquistar a las mujeres Mr. Andley

-¿Ósea que ya la conquiste?

-No dije eso… solo dije que era bueno.

-Y usted es una miedosa.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no cree que yo pueda ser su admirador, le da miedo.

-Claro que no...para su información hombres tan guapos como usted me lo han dicho.-dijo con orgullo.

-¿Es su manera de decirme que yo le parezco guapo?- dijo levantando la ceja derecha.

-Bueno, no tengo que decirle usted lo sabe, usted sabe que es buen mozo.

Albert soltó la carcajada.

-Ríase, como acostumbra mofarse de mi- dijo al levantarse de inmediato.

Albert cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con resignación, se impulsó y se puso en pie, la tomó por los hombros estando ella de espaldas.- No me rio, bueno si pero, me causa ternura como se mueven sus pecas cuando respinga la nariz…entre amigos no nos mentimos, -dijo al girarla frente a él.- sin ninguna pose, usted es una mujer tan diferente a las que he conocido, sinceramente considéreme como el mas sencillo de sus admiradores Miss Bitter, el ser su esposo no me exime de eso.

Fue entonces cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa de ternura y afirmó con la cabeza. Albert la tomo de la barbilla y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Tres días después, Candy entró la biblioteca llevando un café caliente, Albert ya llevaba toda la tarde y no parecía poder salir de ahí, lo vio literalmente luchando con la máquina de escribir y un montón de papeles hechos bola yacían en el bote de basura desbordándolo.

-Un café, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor un té... ¿problemas con la maquina?

-No, creo que el del problema soy yo … no nos llevamos bien...tengo que hacer un original y cuatro copias.

- A ver… permítame… - Candy tomó con maestría las hojas y el papel carboncillo y los acomodó fácilmente y se preparó para escribir.- Dicte

Albert dictó la carta y vio como ella escribía casi sin ver las teclas y muy rápido en menos de diez minutos la carta y sus copias estaba hechas sin ningún error.

-aquí esta para que lo firme- dio amablemente

-Realmente usted es una hada…o una bruja… ¿cómo es que lo hizo fácilmente?

.Bueno un tiempo fui a asistente de el doctor Martin el jefe de pediatría y aprendí a escribir rápido.- dijo al voltear a verlo y soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ Mi torpeza le causa risa?

-¡No!... permítame,- dijo al acercarse- tiene la cara llena de carboncillo

- …y las manos- agregó en tono amenazador

-No se atreverá después que fui gentil y lo salvé… dijo al correr y resguardarse con el escritorio.- además…yo…- dijo al buscar en el escritorio-… tengo papel carboncillo y estoy dispuesta a utilizarlo.

-¿Así, de valiente?- dijo al dar tres zancadas y alcanzarla para ponerla contra el librero.

-¡Paz, Paz!- gritó al verlo tan cerca- déjeme le limpio- sacó un pañuelo y la mojo un poco con su lengua para limpiarlo, pero él aprovechó la cercanía y por fin no pudo controlar el impulso de besarla. Candy dejó sus brazos a los lados abiertos sobre los de él pero después de un instante de sentir sus labios buscando abrir los suyos, soltó el papel carboncillo y el pañuelo a los lados y sus manos fueron directo a su nuca acariciando su cabello como había deseado hacerlo y permitir que ese beso se volviera más profundo, respondiéndolo. Las manos de Albert la acercaban mas a él y acariciaban su estrecha espalda.

-Perdón,- interrumpió Dorohty avergonzada. Ellos se separaron inmediatamente como si hubieran hecho algo malo y se acicalaron con un poco de vergüenza- no los hubiera interrumpido si no fuera muy importante.

-Ya dilo- dijo William.

-Es Mr. Cronwall, Archiebold, está afuera y viene con su esposa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

14


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V CAMINO A LONDRES POR CLAUDIA MEDINA

Capítulo V

CAMINO a londres

Abrió de golpe el balcón, de la misma forma la brisa y los rayos de la luna chocaron con su rostro, su bata de dormir parecía aun más blanca al igual que su piel. Dio una profunda inhalación cerrando los ojos, tratando de memorizar el olor del lugar. Después abrió los ojos para admirar el paisaje al tiempo en que se recargaba en el barandal. A la vez, en silencio, desde la puerta, una mirada azul admiraba la escena completa incluyéndola a ella.

-¿no le parece que la noche es hermosa Mr. Andley?- dijo al voltear con una sonrisa a flor de piel- Venga, venga conmigo… no quiero ser egoísta- dijo al estirar la mano para apresurarlo a llegar hasta donde ella estaba; a lo que en el interior él se resistía ya que le provocaba más que ella fuera ingrediente de tal postre para la vista. – Mírelo, no, mejor siéntalo… no es una de las noches más hermosas que haya tenido?- Él lo asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Estoy tan feliz…que tengo ganas de bailar… ¿escucha la música?- dijo al momento en que empezó a tararear El Danubio Azul y a bailar ella sola, dando vueltas como si bailara con alguien, como solían hacerlo ella y Ann en la sala de su casa.

-¿Me permite esta pieza Mi lady?- dijo Albert entrando al juego, ambos en pijama, parecía que estaban en las ropas más lujosas en un bello salón de baile. Terminaron dando vueltas, se sentía vulnerable pero inexplicablemente segura en sus brazos, de repente él detuvo los giros manteniéndola por la cintura para que no se cayera o tal vez para no caer él mismo. La mitad de la cara femenina estaba iluminada y el olor a flores de su cabello se estampó en su nariz, la calidez de su torso en el suyo combinado con su mirada expectante lo hizo estremecerse y empujarlo a probar sus labios de nuevo.

Candy se desafanó de los brazos de Albert en silencio y se resguardo en el barandal. El se acercó a sus espaldas y al oído le preguntó suavemente -¿Le incomodó?- ella cerró los ojos y sin pensar contestó que no

-digo..si..no…. bueno es inesperado..- dijo sonrojada y con timidez tratando de no verlo a los ojos, para restar importancia, quiso cambiar el tema -Gracias, Mr. Andley…por no solo perdonarlos sino también apoyarlos.

-Es increíble… ¿cómo es que es tan feliz por la felicidad de otros?...y más que…

-esos otros...me pusieron en un predicamento- dijo soltando una carcajada-muy sencillo por la misma razón en que usted los perdonó... porque son la familia… mi hermana es lo único que tengo y la amo mucho… y me hace feliz que ella sea feliz… me siento bien ... porque creo que valió la pena..

-¿el sacrificio?

-si…- contestó sin pensar de nuevo.

-vaya que sinceridad tan cruel…- dijo en medio de una risa desolada.

-No… no disculpe… no quise ofenderlo- dijo al instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿tan insoportable es?-preguntó al mirarla a los ojos como un niño en espera de un castigo. Las facciones de la cara de Candy mostraron la ternura que le causó la pregunta, acarició suavemente su mejilla al tiempo en que hablaba- claro que no, usted es un muy bueno...nos hemos llevado bien ¿no?...es como si hubiéramos sido familia desde hace mucho tiempo….

Su padre o hermano, lo mismo que le decían las mujeres casadas que desfilaron por su cama…así veían a sus maridos y el aprovechaba eso para aumentar su cartera de amantes incondicionales y por supuesto discretas. La miró, quería decirle algo, pero ni él mismo sabía que era, buscó en su cerebro pero no había nada, era en su pecho de donde necesitaban salir así que buscó con la mirada lo que estaba su alcance y regresaba a verla a los ojos, solo quería que salieran palabras que dijeran algo para no parecer un tonto, demasiado tarde pensó.

-Pasado mañana salimos a Londres.

- Está bien tendré todo preparado- dijo con una sonrisa.

- si lo sé, usted es capaz de todo, buenas noches. - dijo al acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Se dispuso a acomodarse en el camastro pero Candy lo interrumpió

-merece dormir en la cama es la única manera que tengo de agradecerle….

Infinidad de posibilidades vinieron a su mente, se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, nunca se había sentido nervioso con una mujer y así de cubetazo de agua fría se sintió intimidado. Sabrá Dios que cara puso que ella de inmediato aclaró

-yo dormiré en el camastro, no me vaya a decir que no, por favor, déjeme consentirlo- añadió al mismo tiempo en que tomaba las cosas del suelo para acostarse en el camastro que James el carpintero había dejado dos días atrás, entregándolo con una pícara sonrisa pensando en las razones por las que sir Andley lo pidió "Con una mujer así… yo pondría uno en cada recamara, suerte" – dijo al tomar el dinero con el que Albert le pagó.

-está bien si eso la hace feliz, gracias, Buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Rodeados de un silencio sepulcral a mitad de la noche, ambos trataban de conciliar el sueño, pero no podían pensando en lo que habían vivido esas últimas 24 horas.

Con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, Candy podía ver claramente como una araña tejía su telaraña en un rincón de los barrotes. Dos besos fueron demasiado para un día, pensaba, esperaba que no se diera cuenta como temblaba cuando él se acercaba, trató de que el hecho de que su hermana estuviera ahí sana y salva pero sobretodo feliz ocupara sus pensamientos, pero volvía a sentir sus labios y la seda de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de ella, eran tan diferentes a los de Terry. Pero no, pensó al sacudirse la cabeza, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de nuevo, ahora estaba segura, era todo una falacia y en cualquier momento despertaría a su realidad, cuando todo debiera acabar para terminar sola como siempre en su casa de Chicago o en el mejor de los casos, en un convento, con la conciencia tranquila… pero de ninguna manera con el corazón roto.

Mientras, en la cama, Albert daba vueltas, quería convencerse de que se debía a que la blandura de la cama ya no le parecía tan confortable, así reaccionaba cuando regresaba de sus viajes. Pero no, abrió los ojos, era inútil mantenerlos cerrados y vio hacia al balcón y su mente reprodujo la imagen de Candy, ahí frente a él, etérea casi transparente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estarse obsesionando con algo intangible? Así, así le parecía esa mujer tan perfecta en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué cada vez que la tocaba podía sentir que literalmente se le iba de las manos como agua corriente de un río? Pero no fue irreal, decía la parte loca de su mente, si pudo sentir sus labios que al principio se rehusaron y después se entregaron con una mezcla de pasión y endemoniada dulzura, también sintió sus dedos cálidos y traviesos acariciando su nuca. ¿Por qué si era "su" esposa la sentía tan lejana? ¿Por qué le importaba eso si solo era un trato, un mero trato, una gracia concedida para ayudarlo a salir del atolladero? Definitivamente esa aspirante a monja tenía pacto con el diablo…esa dulzura, esa calidez, esa capacidad de hacerlo sentir bien lo estaba embrujando. Entonces se dio vuelta de nuevo y golpeo la piecera con su pie.

-Mr. Andley ¿está bien?- preguntó Candy al escuchar el golpe

-No es nada, duerma.

-¿seguro?

-si

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-diga

-¿Por qué no les dijo la verdad a Archie y Annie? ¿Por qué les hizo creer que nos enamoramos?

-Créame mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor

-¿Ni aún su familia?

-¿usted ya le dijo algo a Annie?

-No- contestó de inmediato- respeto sus decisiones, pero por favor le pido que me ponga al tanto, si usted quiere que todo esto parezca real, tenemos que estar de acuerdo para que no haya contradicciones ¿no cree?

-si como siempre usted piensa en todo.

El ya acostumbrado olor de pan recién hecho inundó la casa, el café lo invitó a levantarse. Se acomodó la camisa después de lavarse en el lavamanos ya con agua caliente y una toalla perfectamente blanca a su alcance. Después de ir al pueblo por la constancia de matrimonio quería ir al bosque, tener un picnic con sus invitados y porque no escaparse con Candy unos minutos para estar a solas con ella, aprovechar el paisaje que tal vez ya no verían en mucho tiempo… se miró al espejo y al dejar su toalla olió la de ella, no, definitivamente no iba a permitir que su matrimonio a pesar de la circunstancias fuera como el esas mujeres… sí, estaba decidido a que su propia esposa no se le iba a escapar…iba a conquistarla. Iba contra su orgullo de Casanova que no fuera capaz de enamorar a una aspirante a monja… al ver su cara en espejo se prometió que jamás sería como esos esposos, sonrió de lado y una chispa brilló en sus ojos, se sabía buen mozo, sería pan comido.

El movimiento del coche los arrulló, Albert al sentir pesado su brazo derecho despertó y vió a Candy completamente dormida y acomodada en su hombro, sonrió y con cuidado sacó su brazo para no despertarla. Vio también a Arhcie y Annie en la misma posición frente a ellos. Se asomó por la ventanilla y empezó a recapitular. Dio las instrucciones que desactivaran todas las trampas, bendita ardilla que cayó justo en el momento más inoportuno…

_Cabalgaron hasta el árbol favorito de Albert. Candy se bajó del caballo y vió colina bajo, querÍa tomarle una fotografía a todo aquello, era tan hermoso y no estaba segura de volver a verlo. Cuando regresó al árbol, Albert ya había bajado una sábana _

_-Venga Miss Bitter,- dijo al estirar la mano y ofrecerle un vaso nuevo con vino- de aquí se ve mejor- tenga – dijo al sacar unos catalejos, si quiere ver a más detalle_

-_ahí está el águila. La que se llevó mi bolso…el día que llegué aquí ella se llevó mi bolso. – dijo como una niña de 5 años. _

_-Si Atila es una mala chica- añadió Albert riendo- quiero brindar por nosotros…salud…- tomó un sorbo para darse valor- Miss Bitter, quiero prevenirla, mi tía es una mujer muy difícil, demasiado cuadrada, y tal vez no acepte tan fácil todo esto… unamos fuerzas_

_-¿cree que no soy lo suficiente fuerte o guerrera?_

_-sé que es mi guerra… no la suya…- dijo viendo al horizonte_

_-¿ve aquellos que ríen como locos allá abajo?- señaló a Archie y Annie cabalgando en el valle-...ellos son mi razón para seguir en esta guerra…y usted ...-añadió tocándole el antebrazo suavemente- ahora somos amigos ¿ recuerda? _

_-¿Donde estaba? ¿Porqué no la conocí antes? Usted hubiera llenado mi mundo y no hubiera cometido tantas estupideces._

_-Estaba en Chicago, y nos conocimos en el momento necesario, las estupideces que ambos cometimos…fueron necesarias para ser lo que ahora somos tal cual… así,- dijo con sencillez._

-usted _esuna sabia pitonisa…o una bruja,-la interrumpió- un hada, un ser mitológico como medusa... cada vez que me mira me encanta…me hechiza y lo único que quiero es estar cerca de usted…_

_Candy sonrió incrédula-Y… usted está haciendo alarde de sus artimañas de conquistador… usted es como esa águila…¿Atila se llama?- él asintió con la cabeza- y yo una indefensa liebre…_

_-¿eso cree?- dijo al dar otro sorbo grande de su vaso y acercarse más a ella intimidándola._

_-si- dijo al tratar de alejarse sin poder hacerlo porque ya estaba con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol._

_-¿sabe qué?... contestó Albert al poner su brazos dejándola en medio- tiene razón esa era mi idea…pero...usted me gana…tretas me sé muchas y todas me funcionaban…mujer que veía y me gustaba, no importara quien fuera… caía. Siempre era yo quien llevaba el sartén por el mango…pero ¿sabe qué? Candice White Andley...todo se paga en esta vida… oh si… el temible Willian Albert Andley…no puede con sus poderes, me_ _desarma…mi mente se pone en blanco al verla, al olerla, al sentir su cercanía- se calló y la vio directamente a los ojos- míreme- gritó al tiempo en que le tomó la barbilla para que lo viera- ya, empiece a cantar y llene mis oídos con su hermosa voz como las sirenas a los marinos… termine conmigo, lo único que quiero es besarla.- murmuró al pegar su frente a la de ella._

_Candy solo cerró los ojos esperando ese ansiado beso, ya la había derretido por completo. Fue lento, ambos estaban disfrutándolo, complaciéndose, buscándose, saboreándose, él la estrechaba contra sí afirmando lo que había dicho solo deseaba tenerla cerca, ella no puso oposición, se dejó guiar hasta que la recostó en el suelo entrando ambos en un espiral que tal vez no podrían parar. Presionó sus manos contra el piso, dejándola totalmente a su disposición, empezó a besar su cuello y regresaba otra vez a sus labios una y otra vez para después ir bajando su escote cuando de pronto se escuchó una trampa activándose, con desgano Albert se separó de ella y alcanzó a ver una ardilla triunfante con una nuez corriendo frente a ellos, se vieron y soltaron las carcajadas. Albert trató de volver en lo que estaban pero volteo su cabeza a un lado negándose. _

_-por favor, por favor no- dijo Candy tratando de incorporarse su rostro tenía unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas_

_-Miss Bitter estamos casados- arguyó_

_-lo sé, no lo tome a mal por favor… no creo estar lista…todo eso que usted dijo de mi….creo que ya se dio cuenta que también yo lo siento…pero creo que… el amor es mucho más que gustarnos…perdón- dijo antes de soltar el llanto, levantarse y correr._

_-Miss Bittter, Miss Bitter- corrió tras ella- fue fácil alcanzarla la tomó del brazo- disculpe, disculpe, no quise ofenderla, no llore por favor- dijo al abrazarla y tratar de protegerla de sí mismo- todo está bien, todo está bien, tranquila- dijo al volver a ver su rostro- perdóneme fui un loco._

_- fuimos los dos._

_-Le prometo, no volveré a ser un patán- dijo sonriendo.- vámonos ya esta anocheciendo y, mañana tenemos que madrugar. Así que le gusto – dijo pícaramente _

_A lo que Candy solo sonrió y bajo la mirada._

_-¿tanto o más que el chico de cabeza de flama?_

_- bueno creo que mis gustos han demeritado- contestó siguiendo la broma_

_- wow… ¿eso como lo tomaré? ¿como un cumplido?- Añadió al subir al caballo después de ayudar a Candy a montar el suyo._

La húmeda brisa, indicio que ya estaban llegando a Londres, lo despertó de su letargo y vio el espectáculo frente a él, Archie y Annie acurrucados como dos palomas en la orilla de una fuente y soltó un respiro mezclado con una sonrisa. Como envidiaba a Archie, jamás se imaginó que él tuviera las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a todo por el amor de su vida. Siempre tan dócil a las órdenes de la tía Elroy, de sus padres, buscando ser el ejemplo que él, William Albert Andley nunca fue.

Después de él que a chaleco le habían endilgado toda la responsabilidad del patriarcado Andley, Archie era de quien más se esperaban buenos resultados en cuanto al manejo de su legado familiar. Fue él quien puso el nombre de los Andley en alto en lo deportivo, en lo social, era todo lo que él no era.

Nadie más que Archie merecía ser feliz y lo apoyaría como lo hizo con Stear, aunque por alguna razón toda la familia esperaba eso de Alistear, siempre supieron que él era el engranaje que quedaba grande en la maquinaria, su amor por la ciencia fue evidente desde pequeño, así que de alguna manera ni sus padres ni la tía Elroy tenían grandes expectativas de su desempeño en el imperio Andley. Cosa que le importaba muy poco, para complacer a la elite ahí estaba su hermano menor. Fue muy claro dividiría su tiempo entre sus libros, la universidad y el recién inaugurado departamento tecnológico del emporio Andley.

Definitivamente le habían puesto el ejemplo, si antes estaba decidido a casarse a su manera y tomar las riendas de los Andley solo por rebeldía a la disposición de su padre y tía y demostrar que era capaz de eso y más; ahora, tanto Archie, Stear, Paty, Annie lo alentaron a luchar por lo correcto, en el caso de ellos era por amor… en su caso, volteo a ver su lado izquierdo y aspiró el olor rosas de esa rubia y revuelta melena que yacía en su hombro. Reflexionó y sintió un hoyo en la boca del estómago, algo le decía que eso sería su talón de Aquiles o la razón para enfrentarse a todo… tal vez es obsesión- pensó- o ¿tal vez es amor?…

La tarde estaba como siempre en Londres lluviosa, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la antigua casa Andley. Candy y Annie se asombraron al ver el lujo de la mansión. El chofer se bajo para tocar el timbre y Candy sacó valor quien sabe de dónde para dárselo a él, tomó la mano de Albert fuertemente para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-juntos.- dijo con aplomo

-juntos.- la miró con complacencia, desde que murió Rose Marie no había tenido una cómplice.

Al contrario Annie solo miró a Archie apoyándose totalmente en él.

-Bajen por favor- dijo Candy- no quiero bajar sino hago una plegaria, solo un segundo- pidió

Albert asintió con la cabeza al ver a Archie, los tres bajaron. Fue una pedrada que hizo que William se ubicara con los pies en la tierra, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, su vocación.

-Por favor, que lo que estamos haciendo sea lo correcto, perdóname por lo de hoy en la mañana… no estoy segura que sea un pecado… de todas formas perdóname… y guíanos, por favor, toca el corazón de miss Andley, tu sabes que mucha gente depende de esto...arréglalo, todo para bien y guía a Mr. Andley, dale fortaleza y coraje pero sobretodo dale los motivos correctos.

Caminaron hacia la puerta como estudiantes hacia la dirección.

-Espera-dijo Annie el jalar a Archie del brazo para plantarle un beso- recuerda que te amo, le susurró.

-Tu también recuérdalo – añadió Archiebold

Justo antes que abrieran la puerta, William le robó un pequeño beso a Candy a lo que ella solo respondió con una mirada de asombro.

-Algo dulce antes de la primer batalla- dijo al guiñarle el ojo y regalarle esa terrible sonrisa de lado que la paralizaba.

-Buenas tardes Sir Andley – dijo Bernard el mayordomo- Mister Cronwall, mi lady y su hermana están en el living tiene visitas. Es lady Wallace y su sobrina.

-dile que salga al hall que tenemos que hablar con ella- dijo con seriedad.

-lady Wallace la mujer más chismosa que exista.- dijo Archie murmurando.

-Mucho mejor así en menos de dos horas todo Londres sabrá la noticia- agregó Albert.

- William ya llegaste por fin la audiencia es pasado mañana, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo una mujer con voz autoritaria. Su ropa era de muy buen gusto pero en tonos grisáceos el cabello canoso en un chongo. Otra mujer pero de un gesto más amable la seguía, era un poco más vieja pero su sonrisa la rejuvenecía.

-De luna de miel tía, de luna de miel

-¿ te casaste?- preguntó asombrada

- ella es lady Candice White Andley mi esposa.

Candy llevaba un vestido que Annie compró en París de color celeste el color que más le iba, discreto pero vanguardista, según Ann repitió lo que la vendedora dijo.

-mucho gusto mi lady- dijo al hacer reverencia.

- y ella es mi esposa tía Elroy -dijo feliz Archie -Ann Cronwall.

-es un placer mi lady.

La mujer se quedó pasmada, algo esperaba de Albert estaba segura que la pondría en su lugar al escoger él mismo a as u esposa, pero ¿de Archie?

-Oh queridas, bienvenidas, al clan Andley...de verdad tiene muy buen gusto muchachos...vengan muñecas, saluden a la tía Bessy... pasen, pasen.- añadió la otra mujer al abrazar a las chicas y plantarles un beso en cada mejilla y regalarles una dulce sonrisa de bienvenida para dirigirlas al living. Candy volteó a ver a Albert y él la alentó solo con un gesto. Candy regresó la sonrisa a la tía Bessy y tomó a Ann de la mano para seguirla.

-Archiebold, William, tenemos que hablar en la biblioteca.- dijo Elroy con seriedad tratando de controlar los gritos que querían salir de su boca al encaminarse a puerta que estaba a su lado derecho.

CONTINUARÁ….

12


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el living, Candy nunca se imaginó que Albert tuviera esa voz tan fuerte. Las mujeres se vieron asombradas sin decir palabras entonces, Lady Wallace se excusó diciendo una tontería y como alma que llevaba el diablo salió de la mansión Andley había tanta información que esparcir.

-Así es siempre que William tiene una diferencia con elroy..ahora si bienvenidas a la familia- rio al terminar su irónico comentario. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Albert, su cara era dulce y tierna, cada vez que se movía sus aretes hacían ruido y su olor, era como el de jazmines.

Las Bitter sonrieron al ver que tenían una aliada, pero Candy estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo en la biblioteca y empezó a formular un plan b, tomaría a su hermana y regresarían a Chicago a tomar la vida de antes, recordando ese mes como un sueño o como una aventura, una de esas de las que le platicaba Albert frente a la chimenea. Se oyó un portazo y entró Albert algo acelerado y le indicó a Bernard que guiara a las señora a sus recamaras, tomó la mano de Candy y la besó

-Tengo que ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, por favor, acomódese my sweetest. La cara la tenía desencajada y pudo percibir lo que Candy estaba pensando- ella tiene esa virtud y poder en mi

Ella solo contestó con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo- descuide, tome su tiempo

La tía elroy entró segundos después con Archie tras ella

-La cena se servirá a la 7:30 en punto- dijo tajante sin dar más explicación- prepárense que recibiremos a los Cronwall.

-perdón madam,ya estando aquí Lady Andley ¿ quien dispondrá la cena?

Ambas, Candy y Elroy contestaron al mismo tiempo

-ella- dijo Candy

-obvio que yo- dijo Elroy

-No, Elroy – interrumpió Bessy- creo que por esta vez tú te irás a tu cuarto y yo me haré cargo de todo, las chicas tienen trabajo que hacer, vamos Bernard, tengo que hablar con el cocinero, es un día especial.- dijo con voz calmada tomando a su hermana del brazo y encaminarla a la puerta.

Después de dar un vistazo al cuarto, Candy se sentó en la orilla de la cama, suspiró y vio con detenimiento el baúl que los sirvientes dejaron frente a ella

-Madam, mi nombre es Maggie, aquí están las toallas limpias y el baño está en esa puerta… - dijo la esbelta y castaña chica que escudriñaba milímetro a milímetro a su nueva patrona al abrir las puertas del ropero de por lo menos 100 años dispuesta a ayudarla a guardar la ropa.

-No gracias, Maggie- contestó más con cansancio que con desgano – yo me las arreglo sola, solo ayúdame con el corsé, me voy a dar un baño el camino estaba polvoriento…

-Si gusta deme un vestido para preparárselo para la cena, vienen los señores Cronwall y debe verse muy bonita madam, bueno, más bonita- le decía mientras le ayudaba a desabrocharse el vestido.

-Gracias, no había pensado en eso, hay uno verde en el baúl, solo ese sacarlo por favor, yo me encargaré de lo demás.- agregó al sostenerse el vestido para que no se cayera.

-¿me permite un comentario mylady?- Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Miss Elroy no acostumbra gritar, solo cuando sir Andley la saca de quicio, que por cierto es muy seguido, es estricta pero, buena persona.

-Eso espero, muchas gracias.- La chica se retiró con el vestido en las manos y Candy volvió a ver al cuarto como para ubicarse y se imaginó que debería ser el de un hotel digno de embajadores, todo olía a vainilla, se fue directo al baño, en su vida había visto un baño tan grande, había una tina con shower, pegada a la tubería y una cortina nívea a su alrededor para privatizarla del resto del cuarto, un toilette con una cadena que parecía de oro, tapetes beige y verdes pistache igual que las paredes, abrió el grifo del agua y para su asombro había agua caliente en ella, era el momento ideal para usar las burbujas y sales que Annie compró en París. Pero ninguna de esas comodidades que le asombraban, podían desvanecer el hoyo que tenía justo en la boca del estómago. Puso una toallita para acomodar su nuca, vio el techo y todos sus adornos ¿quién los pintaría? Optó por poner otra toallita sobre sus ojos, quería relajarse y eso la desconectaba para agarrar fuerzas para escuchar lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y prepararse para conocer a los suegros de Annie y … a la tía Elroy…. –Vaya mujer, eso es tener carácter,-se le salió de la boca, después solo su mente hablaba- tal vez ama realmente a su familia o sencillamente era una controladora, no podía negarlo, era elegante y con una enorme personalidad. Empezó a relajarse,- espero que su actitud sea porque ama a su familia y desea lo mejor, me criticará, me pondrá a prueba constante…ay Candice White Bitter, solo tú te metes en estos embrollos… vaya Mr. Andley si que vio su suerte… tenía la cara de pocos amigos, tiene carácter fuerte él también..Candy… salde aquí…vete…deja a Annie sola con su nueva familia…es tan feliz con Archie…- recordó cuando tocaron juntos en el barco, cuando cabalgaron esa mañana… no, no podía dejarla sola si no lo hizo antes al negarse a escapar con Terry a quien amaba…ahora en este matrimonio sin amor como Albert se le restregó en su cara en su propuesta de matrimonio…vaya que si es una aventura… -¡ usted también es todo un caso!- susurró antes de entrar en sopor y su cuerpo a aflojarse en el agua- recordaba cuando la salvó del lobo, cuando la salvó de la trampa… de la cruz, cuando quedó frente a sus ojos color cielo, quedaban tan bien en esa cara, con ese tono tan especial de piel blanca pero tostada por las tardes de trabajo,- se fue resbalando en la tina sin darse cuenta- enmarcada por cabello rubio y lacio y sus labios…ay..esos labios que no quedaban para nada con esa cara de niño perdido esos labios parecían ser los de un ángel de Boticelli, pero llevaban al mismo infierno al hacer equipo con esas grandes y fuertes manos que sabían ser delicadas al tacto… no solo su mente sino cada pedazo de piel que él recorrió recrearon ese momento bajo el árbol… - su cuerpo se estremeció, justo cuando sus fosas nasales entraron en el agua, una sonora inhalación fue el resultado, se agarró de la blanca cortina para salir del agua, la cual se zafó del cortinero de latón dorado, sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando tosió para sacar el agua de su garganta, con dificultad abrió los enjabonados ojos y no pudo creer lo que veía

-¡Santa virgen de los desamparados!- gritó

De espaldas, con la ropa interior en los tobillos, Albert se disponía a quitarla de su pie izquierdo con el derecho cuando escuchó el gritó, quiso girar pero no pudo y cayó de bruces al tropezarse con su ropa hasta el suelo quedando frente a Candy.

-¿Está bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-sí, pero vístase- agregó Candy mientras trataba de enjuagarse al cara y de tomar de nuevo el ritmo de su respiración que a esas alturas no sabía si era porque se iba a ahogar o por la impresión de ver a semejante hombre desnudo frente a ella, parecía una escultura viviente. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo fue y la imagen fue borrosa, pero fue lo suficientemente duradera y clara para que quedara grabada en su mente.

Después de incómodos y larguísimos minutos sin hablar palabra, increíble en Candy y porque no en Albert también ya que nunca le había dado vergüenza que una mujer lo viera desnudo. De lado quedaron las preguntas de lo que pasó en la biblioteca, de la actitud de desasosiego, todo quedo en el olvido, lo mejor era no decir nada y apresurarse a estar listo para la cena.

Lo último que tenía Candy en la cabeza era la forma de su peinado, por algún hecho divino se acomodó, sin más pretensiones que estuviera peinado, una media cola con un pequeño broche, algo de polvo de arroz y mucho perfume francés. Ese verde oscuro le resaltaba sus ojos verdes y le dulcificaba el rostro. Albert quedó sin palabras cuando la vio, mejor dicho ambos, después deberlo sin ropa confirmaba porque se veía bien con ella. Su sonrisa de lado y su brazo le ofreció a Candy antes de bajar las escaleras.

El living estaba aluzado, las tías con su outfit meramente victoriano, Ann y Archiebold parecían una pareja de litografía eran perfectamente guapos, sentados correctamente, hablando de la misma forma, al observarlos por un rato parecía que fueron sacados de algún libro de buenos modales, eran tan "kind" que hasta daba envidia.

Mr. Frederick Cornwall, de unos cincuenta años tenía unos grandes ojos negros que no controlaron su asombro al ver a la pareja recién llegada, soltó una sonrisa amigable, sin dejar de lado la gallardura, sus bigotes aún negros, eran los clásicos mostachos de la época, pero en él se veían muy bien, su peinado hacia atrás hacía que las canas se perdieran en él ébano de su cabeza, verdaderamente era aun hombre con mucha clase, pero su gesto era sencillo, se paró inmediatamente para saludar dándole un beso en la mano a Candy, a lo que ella respondió con una ligera caravana.

- Frederick Cornwall, Lady Andley, mis más sinceros respetos, es usted muy bella igual que su hermana.- Candy se sonrojó, cosa que Albert notó inmediatamente-muchas gracias-

-Ella es mi esposa, Lady Marian Cornwall

-Mucho gusto Lady Andley- dijo asentando con la cabeza, su porte era el de una reina, su cabello era castaño claro, recogido en un complejo chignon , delgada y su perfil era perfecto, la expresión de su mirada le recordaba mucho a la de Annie inconscientemente volteo a verla, parecía su hija.

-El gusto es mío, Lady Cornwall-dijo Candy con sinceridad, los suegros de su hermana le parecían buenas personas, al menos esa primera impresión le dieron.

George Johnson llegó a la cena saludando a todos con familiaridad. La tía Bessy disfrutaba el momento, mientras Elroy solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza cada vez que se referían a ella, no podía disimular su disgusto con sus sobrinos, las chicas parecían buenas, bueno, Ann era la que prometía algo, refinada, discreta, hasta algo tímida y Archie se veía feliz, lo sabía; a ese chico lo conocía tan bien…que hasta algunas veces le cambió los pañales, su mirada no podía mentir, se sentía pleno, pero William…ay William, había algo que no cuadraba con esos rubios, hasta ese momento, el único punto a favor de Candy era su belleza y sencillez. Lo que no les podía perdonar era que se casaron literalmente a escondidas sin tomar en cuenta a la familia, se sentía totalmente desplazada.

La cena fue una delicia, sin menospreciar el postre, pastel de chocolate

-u n pajarito me dijo que es tu favorito Candy- dijo Bessy

-muchas gracias es mi favorito.

-Así que son de Chicago- dijo Frederick tratando de iniciar una conversación, ya que la cena fue casi un sepelio.-¿Dónde vivían?

-Bueno, en la mansión Carlton, ahí vivimos por mucho tiempo-contestó Ann

-Oh si, la recuerdo, cuando era de color rojo y el jardín era hermoso… era de …¿te acuerdas Elroy?…

-De los Mc Arthur y se la vendieron al Dueño de ese almacén…muy grande…Bitter's..

- Si nuestro padre John Bitter- dijo Annie con orgullo.

-Aaah, un comerciante- añadió Elroy

-siempre me encantó esa mansión parecía de ensueño-agregó Bessy

-realmente lo fue- dijo Candy con nostalgia

-si, pero padre vendió todo por la enfermedad de madre-aclaró Annie mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-No entiendo- agregó Bessy- creo que los Bitter eran una pareja grande… -¿cómo es que fueron sus padres?- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café

-somos adoptadas- contestó Candy inmediatamente, lo que hizo que Annie cayera de semblante, ya era suficiente con ser ellas ahora su oportuna hermana tenía que abrir su bocota, su matrimonio llegó a su fin. Candy explicó su historia sin pena alguna, se sentía orgullosa de ser quien era, eso lo pudieron ver todos en la mesa. Albert la vio embelesado y sintió una mirada fuerte en su rostro de reojo pudo saber que Elroy lo incriminaba, en otro momento, daría saltos de alegría al saber que la incomodaba pero, algo en su corazón le molestaba, no quería que Candy sufriera un rechazo cruel por su origen humilde.

La mesa volvió al silencio incómodo,

-así que Mr. Bitter no pensó en su futuro, no les dejó herencia

-Padre siempre decía que la educación era la mejor herencia, dejó suficiente para que viviéramos con dignidad…y la escuela de artes pagada, decía que unas señoritas decentes debían prepararse en todos los ámbitos, sobre todo en las artes…

-¿las dos?

preguntó Marian,- Ah si…¿en música o pintura?

.-música…

-deberían escucharla toca el piano mejor que yo madre- dijo Archie orgulloso

-¿están diplomadas?

-solo mi hermana, yo decidí irme por la enfermería… añadió Candy

-¿enfermería?- gritó Elroy- ¡Por Dios, una enfermera! y todo eso… era hasta que encontraran un matrimonio ventajoso…

Candy soltó la carcajada- perdón, perdón

-¿puedes compartirnos el motivo de tu hilaridad?, jovencita- dijo molesta.

-Perdón Miss Elroy solo que cuando la vida nos da una bofetada con toda la mano para que aprendamos una lección , pues a mí solo me queda reír… hace un año estuve cubriendo unas horas en una clínica que recibía obreros de una fábrica textil… pude ver de todo ahí, desde hombres que eran el sustento de su familia y perdían una mano o un pie..y así tenían que ir a trabajar lo más pronto posible porque les descontaban el día, pasando por mujeres que perdían sus embarazos avanzados por la fatiga y la mal nutrición, saliendo con sus brazos vacíos de la maternidad solo porque el capataz no les creyó que se sentían mal…hasta niños de solo 10 años que enfermaban de los pulmones debido a las partículas que despedían las máquinas si no morían, cuando un chiquito de esos murió en mis brazos, hice un horrible prejuicio de los ricos, llegué a odiarlos, porque para sus mujeres su máxima preocupación sería el color del vestido que usarían en la siguiente fiesta, sin pensar que con el dinero que lo comprarían costó la vida de un bebé, de un niño o una mano de un obrero… los odié tanto que le di gracias a Dios de no ser una persona rica, ya que eran tan pobres que lo único que tenían era su dinero, …¿sabe cómo se llamaba esa fábrica?... Textiles Andley... y míreme ahora aquí llevando su apellido, en su mesa compartiendo la cena y siendo prejuzgada por su matriarca…. No me queda más que presentarle mis disculpas por haber sido prejuiciosa con usted mucho antes de que usted lo hiciera conmigo y sin conocerla, humildemente espero que las reciba. Dios acaba de darme una lección de humildad y la acepto. Y le aclaro que ni mi hermana ni yo esperábamos un matrimonio "ventajoso" como usted lo dijo. Accedí al matrimonio de mi hermana porque sé que fue únicamente por amor... yo no sabía que Mr. Andley, fuera "ese Andley"…Para serle sincera odio que las mujeres valgamos solo por un matrimonio, también somos seres humanos y debemos valer igual que el hombre... fuimos hechas de una costilla para ser iguales no de un hueso del pie para estar a esa altura, usted misma, entiendo que no es casada y es un ser humano valioso por sí sola no por su marido o la fortuna que tenga su familia, de igual manera lo último que me haría valiosa sería la posición económica y social de Mr. Andley como mi esposo.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el dialogo entre las dos mujeres, prefirieron estar solo como espectadores, Marian trató de disimular las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos ante la historia que acababa de oír, se sintió tan egoísta, vio su vida como una total bagatela, Annie solo pensaba en cómo iban a salir de ahí gracias de nuevo a la lengua suelta de su hermana, solo se limitó a tomar fuertemente la mano de Archie como si así no se le fuera a ir a algún lado. Archie, admiró profundamente a Candy, era la mujer que Albert necesitaba, era la Tia Elroy solo que en bonito, que valor de enfrentarse así sin más ni más. Frederick, se recargó en la silla con su característica calma de observador, amaba observar la reacción de las personas y vio sinceridad en la chica rubia, hablaba convencida, segura, sin levantar la voz pero firme, sin duda ver verdad, si tuviera una cámara de esas nuevas en la mano, de seguro en la fotografía salía un hálito azul de su cuerpo, muy parecido al de su sobrina Rose Marie, tal vez eso enamoró a William. Bessy estaba fascinada, esa menuda rubia con cara de ángel tenía el coraje suficiente para encararse a Elroy, su hermana mayor, tal y como muchas veces ella quiso hacerlo, eso de valer sin tener esposo le agradó, ella también lo pensaba, por eso no se casó con cuanto hombre le pedía matrimonio. No los amó, no como a aquel soldado que sus padres corrieron sin ninguna consideración. Y Albert se quedó mudo, ya había visto el carácter de Candy que hasta le pareció tierno, pero en este momento lo hizo ponerse a pensar, en la situación de esa fábrica, por eso aceptó su matrimonio, ella vio la parte contraria de las cosas, vaya no necesitaba para nada que la defendiera, estaba a punto de hacer uno de esos shows con Elroy si ella la humillaba, pero al parecer no sería necesario, con todo el temple posible, "su mujercita", puso en su lugar a Lady Elroy Andley. –Wow!- suspiró justo cuando la voz de Elroy se dirigió a él al hacer ruido con la silla al levantarse indignada.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan… enfermera, insolente y comunista… tal para cual.- Se dio la media vuelta y salió del comedor para ir directo a su recamara. Bessy se levantó también para seguirla pero la interrumpió- quédate, quédate yo puedo irme sola.

-Pues, entonces vamos al salón de música, Annie, tienes que tocar el piano, ¿podrías hacer eso por tu nueva tía Bessy?- dijo para calmar los aires.

-Claro tía Bessy- dijo con timidez

Candy y Albert se quedaron al último

-Mr. Andley, perdón, no quise ser insolente con su tía, le cause problemas… madre siempre me lo decía, debo conectarme el cerebro a la lengua- dijo al darse a sí misma unos golpecitos en la frente.- empeoré las cosas ¿verdad?

- No haga eso- dijo al detenerle la mano y esbozó una sonrisa al mover la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó- perdóneme usted por meterla en esto,- le dijo al oído, se separó y con una gran sonrisa añadió- nunca vi a nadie poner a Elroy Andley en su lugar, mi tía tiene razón…Dios los cría y ellos ..

-se juntan- terminaron la frase riendo con complicidad.

Bessy los veía por la orilla del muro y sonrió pícaramente antes de correr para no ser vista.

-Vamos al salón de música- dijo al ofrecerle su brazo. Cuando llegaron Annie estaba absorta en la pieza un Nocturno de Chopin el dos opus 9 para ser exactos.

Esa música transportaba a una tranquilidad que por un momento todos olvidaron el incidente del comedor. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y una sombra en las escaleras disfrutó al igual que todos de la pieza musical.

-Y tu Candy…¿ que nos compartes?- dijo emocionada Bessy.

-déjenme presumir que mi esposa canta como los angeles…- dijo Albert

-Mr. Andley- dijo asombrada de su orgullo-bueno no le hagan caso…

-es verdad, ¿o no George?

-Claro que lo aseguro, ya la he escuchado-contestó George serio.

-hasta un hombre en el tras atlántico la invitó a ser parte de su compañía- dijo Annie.- ven yo te acompaño.

- Hija solo canta algo que te inspire tu marido, ella volteo a ver a Albert y miles de imágenes en segundos se agolparon y el sol de Escocia sobre su cuerpo y su rubia cabellera la inspiraron, se acercó a Annie y le dijo en el oído la pieza, O Sole Mío en una buena pronunciación del italiano empezó a escucharse en la casa, aún los sirvientes dejaron sus tareas para escucharla y Elroy en la penumbra, se sentó en la escalera, no pudo más, esa chica era el mismo demonio..su voz tan dulce y angelical hacían que su corazón se sacudiera y se exprimiera como una esponja.

Candy lo veía mientras cantaba, eso era para ella, el mismísimo sol empezaba a disfrutarlo cuando de pronto vio que Albert se dio la media vuelta bruscamente y sin más salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, asombrada vio que Bessy estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas al igual que Marian, algo no estaba bien. Calló y esperó que alguien le diera un norte.

-No lo tome personal Mis Bitter, perdón Lady Andley- dijo George- es mejor que vaya con sir William. Candy cruzó el vestíbulo sin ver a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que Elroy no pudo levantarse del escalón, su objetivo era encontrar a Albert.

-Miss Bitter- murmuró George- al alcanzarla, de seguro está en el jardín de la derecha- perdón Mrs Andley

-déjelo, usted puede llamarme como quiera…tengo que aprovechar el momento, ya no lo tendré, tome esta carta, quiero que la anexe a los papeles que se leerán pasado mañana

-No será posible el juez, tiene dos semanas de licencia, su padre murió y sir Andley estipuló que solo él, tratara lo del poder…

-como sea, cuando sea pero quiero que quede estipulado que no quiero nada de dinero de los Andley

-aun y cuando tengan hijos

-¡Por dios hijos!

-¡señora están casados!..o..¿no son marido y mujer?

-Shshshshhs…si, claro, hay testigos- dijo en voz alta...¿recuerda?

-prométamelo por su madre..por lo que más quiera…es la única manera en que podré estar cerca de Mr Andley…después de lo de esta noche con Miss Elroy creo que es lo más sensato

-¿realmente cree que es sensato?

-estoy segura

-está bien, cuente conmigo Miss Bitter, en mi tiene a un amigo- dijo al tomarla de las manos- vaya, vaya , esa canción es muy importante para él- dijo con voz quebrada- y para quienes quisimos a Rose Marie.

-gracias- dijo antes de correr.

Lo encontró recargado en un árbol, mirando al cielo

- Mr Andley ¿puedo..? preguntó Candy con voz dulce y todavía a distancia

-No …- dijo tajante sin voltear a verla.

-si le molesta que cante…

-Es mejor que se vaya a dormir-siguió dándole la espalda y se limpió la cara con su pañuelo.

-somos amigos…si puedo ayudar…

-No… no se acerque… váyase a dormir…

Candy se mantuvo en silencio tratando de asimilarlo…lo veía ahí, parecía desolado, quería ir a abrazarlo, como lo hizo él, darle calor a su alma, pero él había levantado una barrera invisible. Después de un momento él -se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí parada a la expectativa…

-¿No escuchó? ¿No sabe obedecer a su esposo?-dijo con desesperación más que con molestia.

-si-contestó seria y tragándose el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta-púdrase, sir Andley- murmuró y con toda su dignidad se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto cuando entró a la casa y ni siquiera se percató que todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

Entró a su recámara y ya no pudo contener el llanto como pudo se desvistió y se puso su blanca bata de dormir. El sueño y el cansancio la vencieron. La puerta se abrió y Albert se hincó frente a Candy, su aliento olía a whisky y le acarició la cabeza se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida llorando, suspiró y se sintió el peor de los hombres, con algo de duda se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca pero se fue a su frente.

-Miss Bitter…Miss Bitter… perdóneme, fui un tonto usted no tenía la culpa de nada.

A tientas se quitó la ropa exterior y quedándose solo en calzoncillos se metió a la cama y miró al techo

-como le digo que soy un asesino, a parte de todas esas vidas que los obreros de mis fábricas pierden trabajando para los Andley. No soy digno de ella este es mi castigo, la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido la tengo aquí a mi lado pero es inalcanzable para mí. Por un momento lo olvide en Escocia ahí con ella… ¿cómo le digo que mate a lord Wensley… y que decepcioné a toda mi familia?

La noche en Paris es eterna, en la barra de aquel bar, Stear brindaba con Terry

-Pues felicidades, por tu primer hijo, de verdad-dio un sorbo a su vaso- a Patty también, espero que haya salido a ella…-bromeo

-en definitiva, así es porque se parece a Patty es el bebe más hermoso del mundo- dijo al levantar de nuevo su copa.-bueno ya me voy, mañana tengo que ir temprano al hospital y felicidades por la obra es muy buena…cuando vayas a Londres te espero en mi casa para qué conozcas a Stear II

-claro que si

Terry se quedó viendo como se iba Stear, le contagio su felicidad, sonrió y dio un sorbo más a su vodka, de pronto la puerta sonó como si alguien saliera de bar, pudo reconocer a la pareja no lo dudó salió trasa ellos y vio que dieron la vuelta en la esquina, casi estaba seguro, eran ellos, con otra ropa tal vez más cara de la que acostumbraban…pero al verlos tomar un carruaje distinguió la cara de la mujer por la que un día enloqueció de amor, al igual que Albert .

-Maldito Wensley, estas vivo y con la misma zorra.

Quiso ir a perseguirlos pero recordó que Susana lo esperaba despierta y caminó en sentido contrario.

NOTA: PERDÓN POR ELRETRASO..PERO Y ESTÁ AQUÍ..COMENTARIOS PORFIS… QUE TAAL ELENCUENTRO ENTRE LA TIA ELROYY CANDY?


End file.
